Have You Ever
by star1835
Summary: New Summary -thanks to brucas224- : After breaking up 5 years ago Troy and Gabriella are reunited under certain cercumstance that he can only save her from. Or will it be too late?
1. Call Her

**A/N:** ok new story.... i haven't forgotten about 'all the right reasons' or 'the greatest', for those who are reading those as well, i just decided to do another story.... the title for this story is a working title so it might change, and if you come up with a better summary then leave it in your review cause i suck at summarys lol.... anyway, enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Five years after high school Troy sat down on his couch in his apartment as he opened a photo album that he hadn't looked through since his break up with Gabriella about four years ago on Christmas day. He didn't intend on breaking up with her, but it was their first time being apart that first year of college and he just couldn't take the distance, so he thought he was doing what was best for her. He picked up the necklace that he'd given her that summer they worked at Lava Springs then looked at the picture under it as someone knocked on the door. He put the necklace back in the album and closed it as he got up and put it back in the closet then opened the door.

"Kelsi? What are you doing here?" he asked surprised that she was there.

"Hey to you too, Troy," she said walking in, "nice place."

"Thanks, but how did you know where I lived?"

"Chad told me," she said looking around then around the apartment checking it out.

"Oh, so what brings you by?"

"I got a call."

"You came all the way here from New Mexico just to tell me you got a call?" he asked sitting down.

"From Gabriella."

Troy sat there silent unsure of what to say, since that this was the first time in four years that he heard _her_ name and talked about _her_, "Troy, I know that's not a name you want to hear or talk about, but something's not right and I don't what it is. She mentioned you a few times while we were talking," Kelsi said sitting next to him, "I think you should call her."

"Why would you think that? She doesn't want to talk to me and I certainly don't want to talk to her."

"Why else would she mention your name? Troy, I don't think she would mention your name if something was right."

"The last time we talked was three months after we broke up when she told me she was seeing someone, so you tell Kelsi would you still talk to the person you still love after breaking up with them then having them tell you three months later that they were seeing someone?"

"Yes, Troy, I would, because it would be better than not having that person in your life anymore," then she got up and headed towards the door, "at least think about call her. I left her number in the kitchen," she said over her should as she walked out.

Troy sat there thinking about what Kelsi said and he hated to admit it, but she was right. He sighed as he lay down on the couch staring at the ceiling, even if he wanted to call her he wouldn't know what to say.

* * *

The next morning Troy woke up to a pounding on the door, he sat up looking at the clock on the wall, _who the hell is here at this hour_, he thought as he opened the door, "why the hell are you pounding on my door at 7 in the morning?"

"Because you didn't open the door when I just knocked," his friend said walking in.

"So did you come all the way here just tell me you got a phone call too?"

"No, I'm here because Kelsi asked me to talk to you."

"Why don't y'all just move in here so y'all can bug the hell out of me 24/7 to get me to talk to Gabriella? I mean it'll save you a trip."

"Oh really, we can?"

"No, I was being sarcastic."

"No fun. Anyway why won't you call Gabriella?"

"And say what? I miss hearing your voice? Or I miss seeing you? Or how about, I'm sorry for breaking up with you on Christmas day?"

"How about you tell her that you miss her?"

Troy sat down sighing, "can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How long have they been together?"

"Been together for 4 years and married for 2 years."

He looked up at his friend, "married?"

"Yeah, the gang and I went to the wedding, she said that she would've invited you, but she didn't have your address. She really wanted you there."

"You know she called me about a month after she told me she was seeing someone, but I hung up on her."

"Why the hell did you do that for?!"

"I don't know, I guess I was mad at her at the time."

"You should call her," his friend said sitting next to him.

* * *

**A/N:** ok so tell me what you think and wheather or not i should continue this story.... honestly i'm not sure where i'm going with this story, but it will have a happy ending for troy though so don't worry about that... review please!


	2. I Tried

**A/N:** here's chapter 2.... enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After sitting there thinking Troy finally spoke up, "I can't."

Chad looked at his friend, "why the hell not?!"

"I just can't."

Chad stared at the floor for a moment then got up, "then I guess you're not the man I thought you were like in high school, Bolton."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You've changed. I mean every time something bad happen to Gabriella or she called you crying, you would drop anything you were doing at that moment and go to her, so why aren't you doing that now? And don't tell me you don't love her anymore or don't care about her because that would be a damn lie and you know it," he said raising his voice.

"Why should I?!"

"Because you know you should!"

"Why? You told me she was married, so why should I go to her? Doesn't she have a husband for that now?"

"What if…" he trailed off not sure if he should mention that it was probably her husband causing the problem.

"What if what? Troy asked staring at Chad.

"Nothing."

"Is there something you're not telling me that I should know?"

Chad thought about for me moment, he really did want to tell him because he was his best friend and he deserved to know, but on the other hand it wasn't his place to tell, "no, because it's not place to tell."

* * *

Taylor was in the kitchen fixing supper when the phone rang, she sighed as she answered it, "hello?"

"Hey Tay, its Gabriella. Is this a bad time?" Gabriella asked.

"For you, it's not. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," she lied.

"That doesn't sound to reassuring."

"Really Tay everything is fine."

"Okay, I believe you this time. So has Troy called yet?"

"No, and I really wish he would," Gabriella said trying not to cry.

"He will, just give him sometime."

"I hope your right. Hey I got to go."

"Okay, take care. And don't worry things will work out."

"I hope so," and with that she hung up. Taylor sighed as she hung up the phone. She felt bad for her friend; she just hoped Chad was having any luck to get Troy to call her.

* * *

"I don't see why you won't call her," Chad said looking at Troy.

"Because I broke her heart on Christmas day, no one is stupid enough to talk to someone that broke their heart on Christmas day."

"Okay then let me ask you this, was you planning on breaking up with her?"

Troy sighed then got up and went to his room. A few seconds later he came back in the living room with a black box, "no, I was going to give her this," he said opening the box reveling a ring.

Chad looked at the ring, "then why didn't you give it to her?"

"Because after I got it I started to realize I couldn't handle the distance so instead of giving her this, I broke up with her."

"That would've been a better present than breaking up with her."

"I know."

"So call her."

"I'm not going to call her."

Chad sighed as he headed for the door, "fine, have it your way," he said walking out.

* * *

Taylor picked up the phone and called Kelsi as she texted Sharpay, "hey Kelsi, it's Taylor."

"What's up?" Kelsi asked.

"Can you come over?"

"Sure. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's about Gabs."

"Okay, see you in a few. Want me to call Shar?"

"No already texted her and she said she's on her way."

"Okay," then she hung up. Taylor looked at her cell as she got a message, she pressed read and saw it was from Chad.

_Chad: He won't call her, I tried._

_Taylor: You tried and Kelsi tried, I guess now it's just up to him to decide whether or not to call her._

_Chad: Think I should've told him about how her marriage is going?_

_Taylor: No, because one it's not your place to tell and two he might go beat the crap out of the guy. Remember what happened to the guy that harassed Gabs during the basketball game?_

_Chad: Yeah, Troy beat the crap out of him after the game. And it took Jason, Zeke, and me to get him off the guy._

_Taylor: Yeah and we don't want a repeat of that, now do we?_

_Chad: No._

_Taylor: I'll see you later, Shar and Kelsi are here._

Taylor closed her phone as she opened the door, "hey."

"So what's up?" Sharpay asked as she walked in, "everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"Then why did I need to get over here?"

"It's about Gabby."

"Is she okay?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll explain once Kelsi gets here."

* * *

Troy stared at phone for a moment then picked up as he went into the kitchen. He looked at the number on the fridge then dialed it.

"Hello?" someone said on the other end, who sounded like they had been crying. He hung up and set the phone on the counter.

He walked back into the living as his cell started ringing, "hello?"

"Troy, it's your mother," Mrs. Bolton said as if he forgot about her, "why haven't you called in the past month? I haven't heard from you since thanksgiving."

"Sorry mom, I've been busy."

"Well you better get un-busy by next week. You are still coming for Christmas right?"

He sighed, "yes mom I'm still coming next week for Christmas, I haven't forgotten."

"Good. So how are things?"

"Alright, I guess and how are things there?"

"That's good. Things here are good."

"That's good. Listen mom, I hate to cut our conversation short, but I need to get ready for work."

"Okay dear, take care and I'll see you next week. Love you."

"Love you too mom, tell dad I'll see him next week."

"Okay," and with that they both hung up. Troy sat down staring at the tv, he didn't have to work tonight, but he didn't really want to talk to his mom, or anyone else for that matter, right now.

* * *

Gabriella sighed as she sat outside on the patio out back thinking about the person who hung up on her. She was glad that her husband was working tonight, other wise she'd have to explain the call and she didn't want to since she wasn't sure who it was that called. She was brought back to reality when the phone rang, "hello?"

"Hey Gabs, its Ryan. You busy?" Ryan asked.

"No, I was just sitting out here on the patio thinking, so what's up?"

"Well you know that mine and Shar's Christmas party is coming up next week and I was wondering if you and Alex were coming this year."

"Of course we'll be there, you know that. I miss you and the gang so I look forward to the Christmas party every year."

"Good, so how are things?"

"Okay."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Okay if you say so."

"I do, Ryan, you know I wouldn't say it if wasn't."

"True."

"So how are things there?"

"Pretty good, Zeke just opened his bakery."

"And he didn't tell me?"

"I guess not," Ryan said with a chuckle.

"It's not funny, now he owes me some of his amazing cookies for not telling," she said with a smile as Alex came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her as her smiled faded.

"Who are you talking to?" he whispered in her ear.

"Ryan," she said as he rolled his eyes letting go of her.

"Yeah?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, Alex just asked me who I was talking to. Anyway I got to go, see you next week."

"See you next week," then they hung up.

Alex looked at her as she got up and went in the house, "what did he want?" he asked following her into the kitchen.

"He wanted to know if we were coming to his and Sharpay's Christmas party next week," she said getting out the hot cocoa mix.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him we were."

"Why the hell did you tell him that for?!"

"Because he invited us, that's why! And they're my friends so I'm not going to say no."

"What if I don't want to go?"

"Well that's just too damn bad, because he invited both of us, not just me," she said mixing the cocoa with hot water.

"What if I want to do something different this year for Christmas?"

"Like what?"

"Like go see my parents for once."

"We see your parents for New Year's, Fourth of July, and Thanksgiving, that's three times a year, and I only get to see my friends one time of the year, so we're going to that Christmas party," she said heading towards the living room with her hot cocoa then she was turned around spilling her cocoa.

* * *

**A/N:** i wonder what just happen there..... haha i'm not even sure, yet.... anyway review, if you want something to happen or whatever then feel free to leave your suggestion in your review


	3. Do I Have a Choice?

**A/N:** okay here's chapter 3.... i would have to say that this was the fastest i've ever updated a story lol.... enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Alex glared at her as he pinned her to the wall making the mug fall out of her hand. She stared at him unsure of what he would do, so before he could do something she managed to push him away. He stumbled backwards as she headed towards the door, but before she could open it she winced in pain as he twisted her arm behind her and pushed her up against the wall as someone knocked on the door.

He let her go as she sat down on the couch and opened the door then he walked out as Gabriella's friend walked in, "hey, you okay?" her friend asked sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, I will be, my arm just hurts a little, but I'll be fine."

"Another fight?" Sarah asked as she nodded.

"Why don't you just leave him?"

"I've thought about it."

"So what's stopping you?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just afraid of what he'll do," she said tears formed in her eyes.

Sarah rubbed her back, "you know if you're afraid of him you can just go to the cops."

"I know, but I'll still be afraid of him. Could you do me a favor next week?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"We're going to Albuquerque next week for one of my friend's Christmas party that they have every year and since this is the only time I get to my friends we're going, so could you get our mail for us?"

"Sure."

"Thanks," she said as she got up and picked up her mug then looked at the stain on the carpet, "that's going to be hard to get up."

"I'll bring my carpet cleaner over here next week and get it up for you."

"Thanks," she said as the phone rang. She placed the mug in the sink and answered the phone, "hello?" then she heard a click so she hung up, "that's the second time today that someone called and hung up."

"Who do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it might be Troy."

"Troy? As in your ex-boyfriend Troy?"

"Yeah."

"Does Alex know he's calling you?"

"He's not calling me, because he keeps hanging up so we haven't even talked. Besides if we were talking then it'd be the first time in four years that we've talked."

"If you say so," Sarah said as the phone rang.

Gabriella answered the phone again, "Troy if this is you, then quit hanging up on me and just say 'hey' damn it," she said a little irritated at him, she sighed as Alex came back in the house, "listen I got to go, I'm sorry and I hope I'll see you a Sharpay and Ryan's Christmas party next week," then she hung up.

* * *

The next few days Alex and Gabriella hadn't said a word to each other and she was okay with that. As she pulled her suitcase out of the closet, Alex looked at her, "and where are you going?" he asked.

"In case you forgot we have to leave tomorrow for Albuquerque," she said as she started putting shirts in her suitcase.

He closed the suitcase before she could put another shirt in it, "and I said we weren't going."

"Fine then I'll go without you," then she moved his hand off her suitcase and put more clothes in it.

Alex pulled his suitcase from the closet and started putting his clothes in it as she looked at him, "thought you said you didn't want to go," she said closing her suitcase.

"I don't want to, but I don't trust you."

"Whatever," then she grabbed her jacket and suitcase. She went to her car put her suitcase in the trunk as he followed her outside to put his in there too.

* * *

Troy pulled his suitcase from under the bed, "I didn't get to say anything," he said talking to Chad on the phone.

"Well at least you called her."

"I guess. She said that she hope to see me at Shar and Ryan's Christmas party."

"Did they invite you?"

"No, I didn't go last year so I guess they thought I wouldn't go this year," he said as he heard a beep, "hold on a minute," then he pressed the talk button, "hello?"

"Hey, it's Sharpay," Sharpay said.

"What's up Shar?"

"Nothing much, just wanted to know if you were coming to the Christmas party."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Actually no you don't so we'll see you there. Bye."

"Okay, see you there," then he pressed the talk button, "sorry about that, it was Shar."

"What did she want?" Chad asked.

"She wanted to know if I was coming to the Christmas party."

"What did you tell her?"

"I asked her if I had a choice."

"What did she say to that?"

"She said I didn't have to a choice."

"Well if you don't have a good time then at least you'll be eating good food."

"True," Troy said as he closed his suitcase.

* * *

Gabriella woke up around four a.m. and went into the kitchen to make some coffee. As the coffee maker was making the coffee she went into the living room to wake Alex up, "Alex wake up," she said shaking him awake.

"What time is it?" he asked tiredly.

"A little after four, now get up and get ready," she said going back into the kitchen.

Alex got up and went into the bathroom. As he got into the shower Gabriella laid out her close then went back into the kitchen. A few minutes Alex walked into the kitchen buttoning his shirt then he got a coffee cup and poured himself some coffee as she went to take her shower.

A few minutes later Gabriella got out wrapping a towel around herself then went into the bedroom and got room. After getting dressed she went back into the bathroom to put her make-up on. As she was applying her eyeliner Alex stood in the door way, "I don't see why you're putting make-up on. I mean we're just going to see your friends, not meet the president or whatever."

"I can wear make-up if I want to," she said then put her lip gloss on. She looked at herself in the mirror then turned off the light, "come on, got a long drive."

"I don't see why we just don't fly."

"Because I don't want to," she said as they got into the car.

"Okay whatever," he said as she started the car.

After driving for a few hours she looked over at Alex, who was asleep, she sighed as she looked back at the road. _Maybe he'll stay asleep through out the whole way there_, she thought as she got on the interstate.

* * *

Troy got in his truck and headed for Albuquerque, though he wasn't sure why he was going to go to the Christmas party. He pulled out of the parking lot of the apartment complex he lived in and turned on the radio. After a while he made his way on the interstate, he turned the radio down as his cell rang, "hello?"

"Troy, sweetie, where are you?" his mom asked.

"I just got on the interstate, mom, so I should be there a little after dinner tonight."

"Okay, just be careful. Love you."

"I will, love you too mom," then he hung up and turned the radio back up.

* * *

Gabriella looked at the sign that read 'Albuquerque next exit' she sighed as she glanced at Alex, who was still asleep, _almost home and he's still asleep, thank god_, she thought as she got to the exit. As she drove through Albuquerque she looked around to see if anything had changed since last Christmas when she was here then she turned down a road that she got familiar with her senior year in high school.

Ryan heard a car pull up in the drive and looked out his window. When he saw Gabriella's car he ran out of his room, "she's here!" he yelled to his sister.

Sharpay ran out of her room following her brother down the stairs. She ran out the door as Gabriella was getting out, "Gabby!" then she threw her arms around her friend and hugged her.

Gabriella hugged her back, "hey Shar," then she hugged Ryan, "how are you two doing?" she asked looking at them.

"We're good, but how are you?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella glanced at Alex as he got out then looked back at Sharpay, "I'll tell you later," she said about to get her suitcase out of the trunk.

"Forget about your suitcase, Ryan will bring it in for you," Sharpay said pulling Gabriella inside as she called Taylor and Kelsi.

Ryan glared at Alex for a moment then grabbed Gabriella's suitcase and headed inside, "aren't you going to grab mine too?" Alex asked.

He turned around and glared at him again then continued up the steps, "nope, you can get your own damn suitcase," then went inside.

* * *

**A/N:** ryan hates alex.... then again so does the rest of gabriella's friends.... the only one who doesn't at alex is troy and that's because they haven't met yet, but don't worry they will.... anyway leave your review (and suggestions if you'd like)


	4. Happily Married?

**A/N:** okay here's chapter 4... enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Gabriella, Kelsi, Taylor, and Sharpay were all sitting in Sharpay's room talking, "so how is life with him now, Gabs?" Kelsi asked.

"If you're asking if things are still the same then yes they are, except now after all the fighting and stuff we don't talk to each other for a few days," Gabriella said staring at the floor.

"Did Troy ever call you?" Taylor asked.

"He'd call then hang up after I said 'hello', but I finally got tired of it the third time he called so instead of saying 'hello' I told him to quit hanging up on me and to just say 'hey' damn it, then Alex walked back into the house so we didn't really get a chance to talk."

"Well at least he called."

Gabriella nodded then looked at Sharpay "is Troy coming to the Christmas party?"

"He said that he'll try, but wasn't going to make any promises though. Why do you ask?" Sharpay lied.

"I just thought maybe we'd get the chance to talk or something."

"With Alex there watching your entire move?" Kelsi asked.

"It's not like I'll be alone in a room with Troy or anything."

"So you want to kiss him," Sharpay said smiling.

"I do not!" Gabriella said slightly blushing.

"Yeah right," Taylor said rolling her eyes.

"I'm a happily married woman; I don't want to make out with Troy."

"Happily married?" Kelsi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, not happily married, but I am a married woman and I'm not the cheating type," she said as her friends looked at her, "I do not want to make out with Troy!"

"You say that now Gabs, but once you see Troy you'd want to and you know that he has that effect on you."

"But that doesn't mean I will."

"If you say so," Sharpay said as she got up from her bed, "so who's hungry?"

* * *

Troy pulled up to his parents' house a little after 7pm. He sat there for a moment thinking, he knew that Gabriella would be in town and staying with Sharpay so the question was should he go see or wait until the party? He thought about for a bit longer then decided to wait until the party, besides she probably didn't even want to see him anyway. He got out of his truck and headed inside. He sat his suitcase down next to the bottom of the stairs then went into the kitchen where his mom was doing the dishes.

"Hey mom," he said sneaking up behind his mom.

Mrs. Bolton jumped a little then turned around, "don't scare me like that," she said smacking Troy on the arm, "when did you get in?"

"Just now."

"Well you should've let me know you came in."

"And miss the chance of scaring you? I don't think so," he said hugging his mom, "where's dad?"

"Probably outside," she said hugging him back.

"Is he mad at me or something?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because the last time I was here he didn't say anything to me. In fact he hasn't said much of anything to me in the past four years."

"Sweetie, that's something you and your dad are going to have to talk about."

"I know, I just thought I'd ask," then Troy turned to walk out of the kitchen.

"Are you hungry? I could heat you up some spaghetti if you are."

"No, thanks mom, I'm not really hungry," he said heading up the stairs to his old room.

When Troy walked into his room he looked around noticing that nothing really had changed except the color of the carpet, which was now a darker blue than the last time he was here, then he looked at the bedside table next to his bed and saw the picture of him and Gabriella was still there. He picked up the picture and smiled then all of a sudden his smile faded when he remembered the conversation he and Chad had back at his apartment in Colorado.

_Flashback_

"_You've changed. I mean every time something bad happened to Gabriella or she called you crying, you would drop anything you were doing at that moment and go to her, so why aren't you doing that now? And don't tell me you don't love her anymore or don't care about her because that would be a damn lie and you know it," he said raising his voice._

"_Why should I?!"_

"_Because you know you should!"_

_End flashback_

Troy sat the picture back down as he sat on the bed, even though he hated to admit he knew Chad was right. He did still love her and cared about her, but she was married now so why couldn't he stop loving her?

* * *

Around 3am Gabriella laid in bed wide-awake thinking then looked over at Alex, who was sound asleep. She got up and quietly got dressed. She picked up her shoes and her coat and headed downstairs. Once she got downstairs she put her shoes and coat on as she was about to open the front door she heard someone in the kitchen so she went to go see who it was.

"What are you doing up?" she asked Ryan.

"Just getting something to drink," he said putting the soda back in the fridge then he looked at Gabriella and saw that she was dressed to go somewhere, "where are you going at this hour?"

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd go get some fresh air."

"Okay, don't stay out too long, it's freezing out there."

"I won't and don't wait up for me either," she said heading towards the door.

When she arrived at the park she went over to the big magnolia tree that was a few feet away from the swings. As she got closer to it she saw that 'Troy & Gabriella forever' was still there, she ran her hand over it smiling as she remembered Troy pulling out his pocket knife.

_Flashback_

_Troy pulled out his pocket knife as Gabriella looked at him, "what are going to do with that?" she asked as he opened it._

"_Going to carve our name in the tree," he said as he began to carve his name in the tree._

"_Why?"_

"_Because I want everyone to know how much I love you."_

_She smiled as she watched him carve her name in the tree then kissed him after he was done carving._

_End flashback_

She sat down under the tree and started to cry when she realized she couldn't do anything about how her life was now.

* * *

Sharpay woke up to the sound of the tv coming from living room, _who the hell is watching tv at this hour?_, she thought as she made her way downstairs. When she got to the living room she saw her brother in there watching tv, "do realize what time it is?" she asked.

Ryan looked at his sister as he turned down the volume, "sorry," then went back to watching tv.

"What are you doing up anyway?"

"Waiting for Gabby."

"Why?" she asked sitting down next to him.

"She couldn't sleep so she went to go get some air, but that was about," he looked at his watch, "an hour ago."

"And you didn't bother to wake me up and say 'hey, Gabby went for a walk an hour ago and she isn't back yet'," she said a little annoyed that he didn't wake her.

"I thought she'd be back by now. You don't think something happened to her do you?"

"I don't know," then she picked up the phone and called Taylor.

"Hello?" Taylor said tiredly.

"Tay, its Shar. Sorry to wake you, but Ryan just informed me that Gabby went to go get some air an hour ago and she isn't back yet."

Taylor sat up in bed, "what do you mean she isn't back yet? Usually when she goes to get some air she's back in about thirty minutes."

"I know so do have any idea where she might have gone?"

"No, but hold on let me ask Chad," then Taylor gently shook Chad awake, "Chad wake up."

"Huh?" he said tiredly

"Do you have any idea where Gabby could have gone?"

"What do you mean?" Chad asked fully awake now.

"From what Shar told me that Ryan told her is that Gabby couldn't sleep so she went to get some air, but that was an hour ago, so do have any idea where she could've gone?"

"No, but I know one person who knows."

"Who?"

"Troy."

Taylor nodded as she put the phone back to her ear, "Chad said Troy would know."

"Okay, I'll call him, thanks Tay."

"No problem, just call me when you find her okay."

"Okay," then she hung up and called Troy.

"Hello?" Troy said half awake.

"Troy, its Shar. Did I wake you?"

"No, I was just laying here wide-awake with my eyes closed. Yeah you woke me up."

"Sorry, but I need your help."

"With what?"

"Do you have any idea where Gabby could've gone?"

"What do you mean?" he asked sitting up.

"Ryan told me that she went to go get some air, but that was an hour ago and we don't know where she would've gone to. Chad said you'd know."

"I have an idea where she would go," he said putting his coat on.

"You going to tell me?"

"No, because I'm going to go find her," then he hung up.

Troy grabbed his keys and ran out to his truck; he pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the park. When he got to park he put his truck in park and turn it off. He walked over to Gabriella, who was sitting in a swing, and even though it was raining he knew she'd been crying and it hurt him to see her cry.

* * *

**A/N:** review and tell me what you think and why gabby is crying (other than how her life is now)... next chapter will be the christmas party so if you want something to happen then feel free to leave your suggestion about it


	5. The Christmas Party Part 1

**A/N:** okay here's chapter 5, part 1 of the christmas party... enjoy

**Chapter 5**

Gabriella looked up and saw Troy standing a few feet away. She sat there staring at him for moment trying to decide whether or not she should run or go over to him. She got up and went over to him. She hugged him as she cried into his chest.

Troy rubbed her back as she cried. He didn't care if she was married or not, it felt right with her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head as she continued to cry, "it's going to be okay," he said softly.

"No… it won't," she said sobbing.

"Yeah it will," he kissed the top of her head again, "come on," he said leading her towards his truck.

When they got into his truck Gabriella's crying had subsided a bit. They sat there in comfortable silence as it started to rain harder. After a few seconds of staring out the window Gabriella finally spoke up, "ever wonder how our life would've turned out if we were still together?"

"Everyday and every second of my life," he said looking at her, "what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" she asked still looking out the window.

"Why did you decide to get some air at this hour?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"You and I both know you could've gone to sleep."

"Fine, I wanted to get away from him. I couldn't stand being in the room with him anymore when he's the one causing me pain. I have a crappy marriage, is that what you wanted to hear?" then she reached for the door. She was about to get out when Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her back in the truck.

He looked at her, "you know that's not what I wanted to hear. You shouldn't be unhappy in your marriage," he said his face only a few inches away from hers then he kissed her.

She kissed him back forgetting about Alex and the fact that she was married. At that moment she didn't care that she was married because it felt right to her kissing Troy then she pulled away realizing that she shouldn't be kissing another guy.

* * *

Taylor and Chad were over at Sharpay and Ryan's waiting on Gabriella. They arrived after Sharpay got off the phone with Troy, which was about 20 minutes ago.

"Maybe he had to go find her," Ryan said.

"No, he knows where exactly to find her," Chad said eating a bowl of cereal.

They decided to watch tv when Alex came into the living room, "where's Gabriella?" he asked.

"She went for her morning run," Sharpay lied.

"Her morning run?"

"Yeah, every morning she goes for a run before she starts her day," Taylor said.

"It's raining out and she's never gone for a morning run before."

"She probably stopped by her mom's to see her. Every morning in high school she always went for a morning run."

"If you say so," Alex said heading into the kitchen.

* * *

A few minutes later Troy pulled into the Evans' driveway. He turned off his truck after putting it in park as Gabriella looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You aren't thinking about going in there are you?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"What if he's up?"

"So?"

"I don't know," she sighed.

"Hey," he turned to face her then lifted her chin so she was looking at him, "I won't let him hurt you," then he kissed her softly.

* * *

A couple days later Gabriella, Kelsi, Taylor, and Sharpay went shopping for something to wear that night to the Christmas party. They walked out another store where they got Kelsi's dress, so now everyone had a dress except Gabriella. They stopped at the food court for a bite to eat then Sharpay looked over a Gabriella.

"So you going to dance with Troy tonight?" she asked.

"No," Gabriella said.

"Why? What if he asks you?" Kelsi asked.

"You really think Alex is going to let me dance with him?"

"Good point."

"I can't believe we've only been to three stores and all of you found something except me," Gabriella said taking a sip of her soda.

"You'll find something so don't worry about it Gabs," Taylor said.

"What if I can't then can I wear a pair of jeans and a t-shirt?"

"No you can't because you will find something," Sharpay said.

After a while they headed into another store. Taylor grabbed a black knee length halter dress with a v-neckline off the rack, "go try this on," she said handing it to Gabriella.

Gabriella didn't argue with her friend and took the dress to the fitting room to try it on. A few seconds later she stepped out and looked in the mirror, "oh my god, you look so cute in that Gabs," Sharpay said looking at her.

"I agree with Shar," Taylor said.

"Me too," Kelsi said.

"I don't know," Gabriella said looking at herself again in the mirror, "it is a cute dress."

"So then it's settled. You're getting that dress."

"I don't know."

"Troy will be in total shock when he sees you in that," Sharpay said.

"Don't you mean Alex?" Gabriella said.

"No, I mean Troy. Gabs no offence, but we really don't like Alex."

"Then why did y'all let me marry him for?" Gabriella asked as she went back into the fitting room to change.

"We thought you were happy with him," Kelsi said as she came out and went to the register to pay for the dress.

"So basically y'all I didn't care that maybe I could have a crappy marriage," Gabriella said after paying for the dress.

"You know that isn't true Gabs," Taylor said as they walked out.

Gabriella looked at her friends for a moment, "whatever, I'll see y'all tonight," then she walked away.

Later that night at the Christmas party Sharpay walked over to Taylor and Kelsi, "have either of you seen Gabby?" she asked.

"No not since the mall," Taylor said, "I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

"Maybe," Sharpay said as Troy came over to her.

"Seen Gabriella?" he asked.

"She's around here somewhere," Taylor said as Gabriella walked through the door.

Gabriella walked over to her friends, "hey, I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's okay Gabs and we're sorry too," Sharpay said.

Troy looked at Gabriella, "wow you look nice."

Gabriella smiled, "thanks and you don't look too bad yourself Bolton."

"I try," he said smiling then his smiled faded as Alex came over putting his arm around Gabriella.

A few hours later went over to the stage where the DJ was and requested a song then went over to Gabriella, "may I have this dance?" he asked as 'Far Away' by Nickelback started to play.

Gabriella took his hand and followed him to the dance floor knowing that Alex was watching, but didn't care. She put arms around Troy's neck as he put his hands on her waist.

"Have I told you how incredibly gorgeous you look tonight?" he asked.

"Only about ten times," she said smiling.

"Well make it eleven because you do," he said smiling then he felt her being pulled away from him.

* * *

**A/N:** hope you liked it... next chapter will be part 2 of the christmas party, because i just couldn't make it just 1 chapter, to me that just wouldn't be interesting considering that something is going to happen at the party.... if you think you know what's going to happen then feel free to leave your guess in your review


	6. The Christmas Party Part 2

**A/N:** here's chapter 6... part 2 of the christmas party... in case some of you are wondering the christmas party is being held at lava springs, just thought i'd mention that.... anyway, enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Alex grabbed Gabriella by the arm and pulled her away from Troy, "come on, we're leaving," he said pulling her towards the door.

Once they got outside Gabriella broke free of his grasp and looked at him, "what makes you think I want to leave?"

"Because I said so."

"That's no reason. I was having a good time."

"I don't care if you were celebrating the Queen of England's birthday with her."

"Why don't you just leave? You said that you didn't want to come anyway!"

"I only came because of you!"

"Bull crap Alex! You only came because you didn't trust me!"

"And I'm glad that I came because if I hadn't then you would've kissed that guy!"

"I am tired of your crap."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means I'm done here. Done with you and this crappy marriage!" then she turned to go back in, but was grabbed by the arm again, "let go of me," then she broke free of his grip again and headed inside.

* * *

When she got inside she looked around the crowd looking for Troy. After spotting him she made her way through the crowd towards him, "Troy!" she called and ran to him as tears started to run down her cheeks.

Troy looked up from where he was sitting when he heard his name and stood up seeing Gabriella running over to him. Gabriella wrapped her arms around him as he rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head then he pulled away, "you okay?" he asked wiping her tears away.

She nodded, "I will be," she said covering her arm so he wouldn't see, but it was too late.

He looked at her arm, "did he do that do you?"

"It's just where he grabbed me. I'll be fine."

"I'll be back," he said pecking her on the lips.

"Where are you going?" she asked as he put on his coat.

"Going to go kick his ass," he said then made his way through the crowd heading outside.

Gabriella looked around for Chad, Jason, and Zeke, even though Alex deserved it she still couldn't let Troy do that to him, after all she was still married to the guy. She spotted them next to the refreshment table and made her way over to them.

Chad handed his plate to Taylor as Gabriella came over to them, "Gabs are you okay?" he asked as the rest of them put their plates down.

"Yeah, but Troy is going to go kick his ass," she said.

"So? He deserves it," Ryan said looking at her arm.

"I know he does, but I'm still married to him, so could y'all just go stop Troy. Please?"

Chad, Jason, and Zeke looked at each other. They couldn't say no to her so they made their way through the crowd as Sharpay handed her a cup of punch, "come on, lets go fix your make-up," she said leading her another room with Kelsi and Taylor following.

Taylor and Kelsi sat with Gabriella in the sitting room while Sharpay went to go get her make her, "why don't you just leave him?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know. I mean I know I should and part of me wants to, but the other half is afraid to," Gabriella said staring at the carpet, "but then I think that if I do leave him then where would I go?"

"You have your mom and you have us," Taylor said, "so you always have a place to go."

"And you have Troy, who would do anything to protect you," Kelsi said.

"You know they're right Gabs," Sharpay said coming into the room.

After Sharpay finished redoing Gabriella's make-up they went back to the party. Troy spotted Gabriella walking back into the room and went over to her. He knew that Sharpay was the one that redid her make-up because earlier she wasn't wearing glitter eyeliner. He smiled at her as she came up to him, "Troy, you shouldn't beat the crap out of people because of me," she said looking at his busted lip then he kissed her.

* * *

The next morning, on Christmas day, Gabriella woke up and looked around the room she was in. She was kind of hoping that what happened with him last night was just a dream, but realized that it wasn't and that it did happen. She got up and got dressed as she was putting her shoes on Troy came in the room with breakfast, "about time you woke up," he said putting the tray on the dresser then saw she was putting her shoes on, "where are you going?"

"It's Christmas Troy and I have to go see my mom," she said heading towards the door, "I'll see you later at Taylor and Chad's for our Christmas with them. Tell your parents I said Merry Christmas," then she headed out the door.

Troy sighed as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door leaving the tray on the dresser. He pulled into his parents' driveway and put his truck in park and turning it off. He got out and sighed as he went inside.

Gabriella pulled her cell out as she walked to her mom's and dialed Sharpay's number, "hello?" Sharpay said as Gabriella came close to her mom's house.

"Hey Shar, is Alex still there?" she asked.

"No, he left for your mom's about an hour ago. So what's the deal with you and Troy?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I mean you left with him so what happened?"

"I'll tell you later," then she hung up as she opened the front door, "something smells good," she said as her mom came out of the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N:** review, and as always if you want something to happen then feel free to suggest it in your review


	7. Rather Freeze to Death

**A/N:** here's chapter 7.... enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Gabriella and Alex stood to leave she hugged her mom, "bye mom, I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie. Call me often okay," her mom said hugging her back.

"I will mom," then she and Alex headed towards the door holding hands.

Once outside Gabriella let go of his hand and started walking towards Sharpay's with Alex following her in the car, "go away," she said not looking at him.

"We're both going to same place, so you might as well get in," he said, "besides you can't honestly tell me you rather walk in the freezing cold than to ride in here where it's warm."

She stopped walking and looked at him, "I rather freeze to death than to be in that car with you," then she started walking again. As she was walking her cell started ringing, "hello?"

"Hey, what are you doing?" Troy asked.

"Walking to Sharpay's, why?"

"In the freezing cold?"

"Yes, because I rather freeze to death than to be in the same car with Alex."

"Would you rather freeze to death than to be in the same truck as me?"

"What are you talking about?" then she turned around and saw Troy parked on the side of the street. She hung up as she went over to him, "what are you doing here?"

"I went by your mom's and she told me that you already left," he said, "get in."

Gabriella got in his truck and looked out the window as Troy started his truck. They rod in comfortable silence for a while until he spoke up, "you know we're going to have to talk about last night."

"I know," she said still looking out the window, "you know it wasn't planned right? It just happened."

"I know, but do you regret it?"

She thought about it for a moment then spoke up, "no I don't, though now I just broke my marriage vows and cheated on my husband, but I don't regret it."

"Good, me either."

"But you aren't married so you didn't cheat."

"True. Did he say anything?"

"Nope and my mom thinks we're a happily married couple," she said a Troy pulled into the Evans' driveway and put the truck in park then he looked at her, "what?"

Troy leaned over to her and kissed her softly not knowing that Alex was watching from the bedroom window that he and Gabriella shared. They got out of the truck as Alex made his way downstairs. When they walked inside he walked over to Gabriella, "we're leaving tonight when you get done with your Christmas with your friends," he said.

"Actually I was thinking of spending a couple more weeks here. You know spend some time with my mom and my friends," she said, "but I know you have to get back to work tomorrow night so you can go back home tonight."

Alex looked at her for a moment then went into the kitchen as her friends looked at her, "you're actually going to stay for a couple weeks?" Sharpay asked.

* * *

Gabriella headed upstairs to Sharpay's room with Sharpay following her. Once they got in Sharpay's room she closed the door, "actually I was thinking about going back with Troy."

"So something did happen between you two."

"Maybe," Gabriella said slightly blushing.

"I knew it," Sharpay said smiling.

"It's nothing to get excited about Shar."

"It's you and Troy so of course it's something to get excited about."

"I'm a married woman who cheated on her husband so now I'm probably going to hell for it."

"So what if you cheated on him. He cheated on you before, remember?"

"So? Two wrongs don't make a right Shar. Plus that was three years ago."

"Well I guess he'll be the first to go to hell then."

"You know I don't even regret do it with Troy."

"That's because you two belong together."

"I guess I'll find that out when I go back with him. When are we going to Chad and Taylor's for our Christmas?"

"Around 5pm, why?"

"I was just wondering because I thought maybe I'd take my stuff over to my mom's."

"You know you're welcome to stay here."

"I know. I just thought I'd spend some time with my mom."

"So does she know?"

"About what?" Gabriella asked as she flipped through a magazine.

"That you're not happily married."

"Nope, she thinks I am, but I'm not going to tell her I'm not."

"Why?"

She closed the magazine and looked at Sharpay, "because for some odd reason she likes Alex and thinks he's good for me. In fact she thinks he's better for me than Troy is."

"You know eventually either you're going to have to tell her or she's going to find out."

"If I tell her then she'll probably get mad and tell me I'm not trying hard enough to make the marriage work, but then again if she finds out then she'll get mad and still tell me I'm not trying hard enough to make it work. So either way she gets mad."

"So?"

"So nothing, I don't want my mom mad at me."

"So you rather be stuck in a crappy marriage that your unhappy in than to be with Troy Bolton, the guy who would do anything to make sure your happy?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Gabs, everyone can tell you're not happy, even Troy can tell and it hurts him to see you unhappy."

Gabriella got up and headed out the room. She knew Sharpay was right, but refused to believe it. As she made her way down the hallway towards the stairs she got pulled into one of the guest rooms.

* * *

**A/N:** wonder who pulled in the guest room... if you have an idea on who it was then leave your guess in your review, and as always feel free to leave a suggestion if you want something to happen... and sorry if it seems short any of you, but i really wanted to hurry up and get this chapter done with, and again sorry for it being short


	8. Didn't Get the Memo

**Chapter 8**

Alex pulled Gabriella into the guest room and shut the door quietly then pinned her to the wall. She looked at him unsure of what he would do next then he slapped her hard across the face and threw her on the floor, "I said we were leaving tonight so we're leaving tonight," he said in a low stern voice.

She continue to stare at him from the floor then she got up and pushed him into the wall, "I'll do whatever the hell I want to do," she said in a low voice then she found herself face down pinned to the floor.

"No, you're going to do what I say, so be ready to go by 6pm," then he got off her and left the room.

She got up slowly and walked over to the window as he pulled out of the driveway then she went into the conjoined bathroom and locked the door. She sat in front of the door and started crying.

Sharpay headed downstairs to the kitchen where Troy and Ryan were. She sat down at the counter bar next to Ryan, "where's Gabby?" she asked.

"Thought she was upstairs with you," Ryan said.

"She was then she left, thought maybe she'd be down here with you two."

"No," Troy said.

* * *

Sharpay got up and went back upstairs with Troy and Ryan following. She went to the room that Alex and Gabriella were sharing, "Gabs, you in here?" she called. When she didn't get answer she went to another room, "Gabs, you in here?" she called again sticking her head in another room and waited for an answer then as she was about to leave the room heard a faint crying sound coming from the bathroom, "Troy, Ryan. I think I found her," she said going into the room.

Troy and Ryan followed her into the room as Sharpay went over to the bathroom door, "Gabs?" she asked knocking on the door.

"Go away!" Gabriella said.

"Open the door Gabs," she said.

"No, go away!"

"Gabs open the door, please?" Troy asked as Sharpay sighed.

"No, go away!"

Troy sighed as he pulled Sharpay and Ryan over to the bed, "I can probably get her to come out, but I'll need you two to leave the room."

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"I think she'll come out if it's just me in here."

"He's has a point Ry," Sharpay said.

"Okay, we'll call Taylor, Chad, Jason, Kelsi, and Zeke," he said as he and Sharpay left the room.

When Sharpay closed the door Troy went back over to the bathroom door, "Gabs come on out. It's just me in here now," he said trying again.

"No, go away!"

Troy sat down leaning against the door, "I'm not going anywhere."

About ten minutes later Gabriella had managed to stop crying a little. She listen to see if Troy was still out there, but she was silence so she spoke up, "Troy?" she asked.

"I'm still here," Troy said from the bed then he stared up at the ceiling, "I told you I'm not going anywhere," then he sat up as he heard the door unlock.

Gabriella opened the door and looked at him as he got up. She ran over to him crying, "I want to go back with you," she said sobbing.

"You can," he said softly wrapping his arms around her as he rubbed her back, "everything's going to be okay," then he pulled away and looked at her cheek where Alex slapped her, "you okay?"

She nodded, "I will be," she said as they sat on the bed.

* * *

Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor, Chad, and Zeke were sitting in the room talking, "so you have no clue where he went?" Taylor asked.

"Not a clue, all I saw was him pulling out of the drive way," Sharpay said.

"I'm going to kill him," Chad said.

"Count me in," Zeke said.

"Me too," Jason said.

"Count me in too," Ryan said then they all looked at him, "what? She's my friend too and I hate him just as much as y'all do."

"Okay," Chad said as Troy came into the room.

"Is she okay?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah, she's sleeping right now," he said then he pulled his keys out of his pocket, "I'll be back."

"Where you going?" Chad asked.

"Going to go kick his ass… again," then he left.

Taylor looked at Chad, Jason, and Zeke then they got up, "we know, go stop him," Zeke said as they headed for the door.

"Actually I was going to say just let him beat the crap out of him," Taylor said as they looked at her, "I mean if you think about it, he really deserves it."

"He may deserve it Tay, but Gabby is still married to him," Chad said.

"True."

A few minutes later Gabriella walked into the living room, "where's Troy?" she asked sitting down next to Ryan.

"He'll back in a bit," Ryan said then got up, "you want a soda or something?"

Gabriella shook her head, "no, but thanks anyway."

An hour later Troy walked in and saw Gabriella sitting on the couch, "sleep good?" he asked going over to the couch.

"Troy, please tell me you didn't do what I think you did," she said looking at him.

"You mean go kick his ass again? Yeah, I did."

"Troy! You can't do go kick someone's ass because of me!" she said getting up.

"He deserved it!"

She sighed, "just because he deserved it doesn't mean you can just go beat the crap out of him," she said calmly.

"Sorry I didn't get the memo that you liked being treated like crap and get the crap beat out of you!" then he got up and left slamming the door.

* * *

**A/N:** didn't feel like adding a note at the beginning of the chapter.... anyway hope you liked it... review, and as always feel free to leave your suggestion if want something to happen


	9. Make Things Right

**Chapter 9**

At the end of the week Gabriella was back home in California. She sat out on the patio talking on three way to Sharpay and Taylor, "so have you heard anything from Troy since you've been home?" Taylor asked.

"No," Gabriella said trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"Why don't you call him?" Sharpay suggested.

"And say what?"

"That you're sorry?"

"I wasn't in the wrong. He was he's the one that beat the crap out of Alex."

"He deserved it."

"So? That doesn't give him the right to beat the crap out of him."

"Troy loves you so much Gabs and it kills him inside to see you be treated the way you are by Alex. And it kills him to see you with him," Taylor said.

"I know," Gabriella said thinking, "hey, I'll talk to you guys later."

"You have an idea don't you?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes I do. I don't know if it'll work or not, but I'll call y'all later."

"Okay."

"Oh, what's Troy's address?" Gabriella asked heading back inside. She found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote it down, "thanks," then she hung up and went to the bedroom to start packing as she called Sarah.

"Hello?" Sarah said.

"Hey, could you do me a favor?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need you to take me to the airport."

"What for?"

"I'm going to Colorado."

"Why?"

"Because Troy and I had a fight few days ago and I want to make things right between us."

"So? If you want to apologize then why don't you just call him?"

"Because when ever we had a fight instead calling one another, he'd come over to my house or I'd go over to his."

"So y'all could make out afterwards?"

"We never made out afterwards," Gabriella said then listened to the silence for a moment then spoke up again, "okay we did a few times."

"Thought so," Sarah said.

"So take me to the airport?"

"Sure."

"Thanks," then she hung up.

After getting off the phone with her friend Gabriella grabbed a piece of paper off the dresser and wrote a letter to Alex. Once she was done with the letter she folded it up and taped it outside the bedroom door. She picked up her suitcase and walked over to the living room window to watch for her friend since it was raining. When she saw her friend pull up she ran outside to the car.

"You sure you want to do this?" Sarah asked as Gabriella put her seatbelt on.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Later that night Sharpay woke up to the sound of her cell ringing. She turned on the next to the bed as Zeke turned over on his side, "let it go to voicemail," he said tiredly.

She shook her head ignoring him and answered it away, "hello?"

* * *

**A/N:** i know this was short, but don't worry the next chapter will be better, i promise..... so who do you think called sharpay? review and as always feel free to leave a suggestion


	10. Get Back Together

**A/N:** i know troy calling sharpay wasn't an option on the poll but i thought it'd be more interesting... anyway here's chapter 10, enjoy and sorry it's short

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Troy sighed, "Shar, I think I've messed up things bad with Gabi," he said staring at a picture of him and Gabriella.

Sharpay looked at the clock next to the bed, "you woke me up at 2am just to tell me that Troy?"

"Sorry, but I was wondering if you had her number."

"What for and what makes you so sure she'd want to talk to you now?"

"I realize I messed up ok, but I can't just leave things the way they are with her, so can I just have her number? Please?"

"Troy I wish I could give it to you, but I can't, you hurt her and as her friend I can't let you hurt her again."

"I know and I'm sorry I hurt her, but just please give me her number."

"I'm sorry, Troy," she said as she got a beep, "hold on Troy got another call," then she switched it to the other line.

* * *

As Troy waited for Sharpay to get back to him someone knocked on the door. He sighed as he got up knowing it'd be awhile before she got back to him. When he opened the door he saw a brunette standing there, "Melissa."

"Hello to you too Troy," Melissa said as she walked in.

"What are you doing here?"

"Do I have to have a reason for coming to see you?"

"Yeah, you do. Remember you were the one that broke up with me a year ago, so what do you want?"

"Okay, I'll get right down to the point. I want to get back together."

Troy stood there staring at her when he realized that Sharpay was saying his name, "sorry Shar, an old friend showed up, so what was the other phone call about?" he said into the phone.

"About Gabi," Sharpay said trying to wake her boyfriend.

"What about her?" he asked trying not to sound worried.

"She was in a wreck."

"Is she okay?"

"I won't know until I get there. All I know is that right now she's in a coma, Troy you have to be there too. I mean knowing Gabi you'll be the first person she asks for when she wakes up."

"I don't know Shar."

"What do you mean you don't know? A few minutes ago you were asking for her number."

"I know, but what if I do show up and she asks for Alex instead?"

"She won't."

"I'm not going to take that risk."

"So you're saying you don't care?"

"That's not what I'm saying Shar and you know it."

* * *

"Yeah right Bolton," Sharpay said then hung up as Zeke looked at her, "come on we got a long drive."

Zeke glanced at Sharpay for moment then looked back at the road, "did you call Taylor and Kelsi?"

She nodded, "sent them a text and sent Ryan to pick the rest of them up," she said looking out the window.

"You okay babe?"

"How can he not care? I mean he loves her more than basketball, so how can he not care?"

"I'm sure he does."

"The sound in his voice told me he didn't care."

"Maybe he was just shocked."

She sighed, "maybe."

* * *

Melissa stared at Troy for a moment, "I know I hurt you, Troy, and I'm sorry I did. That's why I came back."

"That was a year ago," he said as she came over to him.

"I know," she stood close to him with their faces only a few inches away then she kissed him, but as she was about to kiss his lips he turned his head away from her.

"Don't."

"Why?"

"Because I realized a year ago after you left that I was still in love with Gabriella and that I was still in love with her when we were together."

"Are you still in love with her now even though she's married to Alex?" Melissa asked as she sat down on the couch.

* * *

**A/N:** wonder how melissa knew gabriella was married to alex... anyway, like i said sorry it's short... i may end up adding more to this chapter, but that depends on how many reviews i get for it.... like always feel free to leave a suggest with your review if you have one


	11. Seeing Things

**A/N:** ok so i decided to make this chapter like the movie 'just like heaven' (if you haven't seen the movie then you should, it's a good movie and if you have seen the movie then you pretty much get the idea on how this chapter is), in the movie elizabeth shows up in her own apartment that some guy is living in now (and she doesn't know the guy) and she's really been in a coma for 6 months (or something like that), in this chapter gabriella shows up in troy's apartment... it'll all make sense later on in the next chapter... anyway, enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Three months had gone by and Troy still hadn't gone to see Gabriella, but Chad called him every two weeks letting him know how she was doing, even though she was still in a coma and there really wasn't any change. He lay down on his bed staring at the ceiling. He knew he should go see her, but for some reason he couldn't make himself go see her, "maybe Chad was right, maybe I have changed," he said out loud to himself as he closed his eyes.

"You know, Wildcat, if people saw you talking to yourself then they're going to think your crazy," Gabriella said sitting at the end of the bed.

Troy sat up looking at her, "Gabriella? Are you really here?"

"You know where I am, Troy."

"Am I dreaming or are you dead?"

"You aren't dreaming. And I'm not dead."

"You sure you aren't dead?"

"I'm not dead, Bolton!"

"Okay, dang no need to yell at me. So why are you here if I'm not dreaming and you aren't dead?"

"I don't know."

"There has to be a reason."

"I guess. Can I ask you something?" Gabriella said.

He sat there staring at her for a moment before answering her, "sure."

"Your still thinking I'm dead, aren't you?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me, Bolton."

"Okay, I am. I just don't see how you can be here if you aren't or if I'm not dreaming," he said picking up his cell as she disappeared.

"Hello?" Chad said tiredly.

"How is she?" Troy asked

"How is who? And who is this?"

"It's Troy and how is Gabs?"

"Nothing's changed. I told you two days ago."

"I know you did, but are you sure nothing's changed?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"She hasn't died or anything has she?"

"No, she hasn't, are you okay?"

"I don't know; she's here. Not physically though."

"You sure you weren't just dreaming about her?"

"I'm sure because I haven't been asleep yet."

"Troy, I don't really think you had a conversation with Gabs and I think you were just seeing things, so go to sleep and we'll talk in the morning," then he hung up.

He hung up thinking maybe Chad was right, again, "maybe I was seeing things," he said out loud lying back down.

"Okay, now I'm starting to think you're crazy," Gabriella said this time sitting at his desk.

He sat up again and looked at her, "please tell me I'm dreaming and not seeing things."

"You aren't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. And if you were asleep then I would know."

"How would you know?"

"You would either be drooling or mumbling something in your sleep. And since you're not doing either of them you're awake."

"How do you know about that?" Troy asked as he got up to go the kitchen.

"Chad told me a few years ago," she said following him to the kitchen, "nice place."

"I guess it is."

"You don't like it?"

"It's okay, though it'd better if you were here."

"But I am here."

"Yeah, mentally you are, but not physically."

"Are you admitting your crazy?"

"No, I'm not crazy, because I'm the only here. So therefore no one can witness me talking to myself."

"How do you know other people can't see me?"

"Because if they could then you would be bothering them and not me," he said taking a pepsi out of the fridge, "you know I really wish this was a dream now."

"Why?"

"So that I can change it."

"Why would want to do that?"

"Because you're being annoying; are you dead?"

"Nope, just in a coma. At least I think I'm still in a coma."

"You are, called Chad and told him I had a conversation with you earlier."

"What did he say about that?"

"He said he didn't think I had a conversation with you and I was just seeing things then told me to go to bed."

"So he thought you were crazy?"

"Basically and it's your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"You showed up out of nowhere which I had to tell Chad about and now he's probably going to tell Taylor and Sharpay then they're going to think I'm crazy."

"I didn't tell you to tell Chad anything so if he thinks your crazy then that's your fault."

"Whatever, I'm going to bed. Maybe when I wake up in the morning this nightmare will be over," then he went to his room slamming the door.

"You know you can't get rid of me that easily," she said appearing next to him causing him to fall off the bed.

"Don't do that," he said getting up.

"Well if you want me to go away just say so and I'll go, but I'll probably never come back."

"We both know I don't want you to go away."

"Why haven't you come to see me?"

"I don't know."

"There has to be a reason. Do you not love me anymore?"

"Of course I still love you and you know it."

"Then why haven't you come to see me?"

"Because I can't."

"Why?"

"I just can't, Gabriella!"

"Obviously you have changed, Bolton," she said starting to disappear.

"Brie, please don't disappear again," he said, but she was already gone, "I'm sorry."

He sighed and got up to get dressed, "surely there has to be a bar open somewhere around here," he said to himself as he put his coat on.

* * *

**A/N:** so i thought i'd make this chapter mainly about troy and gabriella, i don't know why, i just wanted to... anyway, review please and this will make sense later on in the next chapter, i promise it will, happy new year


	12. Trying to Forget

**A/N:** here's chapter 12... enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Troy was sitting at the bar counter in a bar he was at drinking on his second beer. He thought maybe if he drank then he could get the vision of Gabriella out of his head. He sat his cup down on the counter as the bartender came over to him, "another refill, please," he said.

"Trying to forget someone?" she asked giving him another refill.

"Yeah, thanks."

"You know no matter how much you drink your never going to forget that person."

"What are you, some kind of therapist?"

"Actually, I'm a psychiatrist."

"Then why are you bartending if you have a job?" he asked taking a drink of his beer.

"This is only my weekend job and if you haven't noticed today is Saturday," she said wiping off the counter next to him.

"Oh."

"I'm Zoey," she said sticking her hand out to shake his hand.

"Troy," he said shaking her hand.

"Stop flirting with her, Troy," Gabriella said appearing next to him.

Troy looked at her then at Zoey, "can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Would you think I'm crazy if I told you that there was someone sitting next to me?"

"Well it would depend on whether or not that person is dead. Why do you see someone next to you?"

"Yeah, but the thing is she isn't dead. She's in the hospital in California, in a coma."

"In that case I think your crazy," Zoey said handing him a business card, "call next week to make an appointment."

"I'm not crazy," then he left some money on the bar and left.

Gabriella followed him, "you do realized that was a stupid question right?"

He kept on walking as he ignored her.

"You can't ignore me, Troy."

"If I don't talk to you then people won't think I'm crazy," he said.

"Like I said before, if you want me to go away then just say so, but I probably won't come back."

"And like I said before, you and I both know I don't want you to go away."

"Then why do you act like you want me to?" she asked then disappeared.

* * *

Troy walked into his apartment thinking, _maybe I should go see her, other wise she'll keep popping up everywhere I go_, he thought as he sat down on the couch turning on the tv. He flipped through the channels until he came to 'The Notebook, he smiled remembering how Gabriella begged him to get this movie at the video store, and it didn't her long to talk him into it since he couldn't say no to her, he never could say no to her.

_Flashback_

"_How about this movie?" Gabriella asked holding up 'The Notebook'._

"_I don't want to watch a chick flick," Troy said looking in the action/sci-fi section._

_She walked over to him with the movie and wrapped her arms around his waist, "please," she pouted looking up at him with sad puppy dog eyes._

"_That's not going to work this time, Brie," he said trying to avoid looking into her eyes._

_She continued to pout, "come on Wildcat, please."_

_Troy sighed failing to avoid his girlfriend's eyes, "fine, we'll get that one," he said giving in to her as she smiled then he kissed her._

_End flashback_

"Damn, it's hard to say no to her," he said to himself turning off the tv, but continued to sit there thinking.

"If it's too hard to say no to me, then why are you doing it now?" she said appearing in the door away with a sad look on her face.

"I haven't said no to you."

"You might as well say it instead of saying 'you can't'."

"Whatever," he said getting up from the couch and headed to his room.

"Don't walk away from Bolton!" she said following him into his room.

When she walked into his room he was taking off his shirt and shoes, "yeah, walk right on in here, not like I was changing anyway," he said taking his jeans off then he laid down on the bed in his boxers.

"I've seen you in your boxers before."

"What do you want from me?" he asked getting irritated with her just showing up out of nowhere.

"You know what I want."

"Well then you can forget it because I'm not going to go see you."

"Damn it! Why not?!"

"I told you, I can't!"

"That's not good enough, Bolton!"

"Okay, you want a reason, then how about if I do go see you Sharpay and the rest of them stop me from going in there? Or how about if I do go see you they tell me that you're going to die? Is that good enough for you?!"

"God, Bolton, you're so impossible!" she said.

"Yeah, well, so are you," then he turned out the lamp next to his bed as she disappeared.

* * *

Chad closed his eyes after another long boring day at the hospital, not the he minded, I mean after all Gabriella was like a sister to him, so of course he'd be there for her.

_Chad's dream_

"_God, Troy, is so impossible!," Gabriella said._

_Chad looked at Gabriella who appeared in the chair that was in the hotel room, "Gabs?"_

"_Oh relax Danforth, this only a dream," she said._

"_What's the matter?"_

"_Troy won't come to see me."_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_He told me in his dream."_

"_Did he say why?"_

"_He's afraid that you and the rest of them will stop him from going into the room or that I might die," she said looking out the window, "Chad, you have to convince him that y'all won't stop him from coming in the room and that I won't die."_

"_I'm not going to do that Gabs."_

"_Why?" she asked._

"_Because he should've already been here from the start, and you know that."_

"_I know, but couldn't you at least talk to him and try to convince him to come for me, please," she pouted as she looked at him with the sad puppy dog eyes._

"_That doesn't work on me, Gabriella," he said trying to avoid her eyes, but failed, "fine, I will."_

"_Thanks Chad," she said smiling._

_End dream_

Chad woke up remembering the dream, "damn, it's hard to say no to her," he whispered to himself.

* * *

**A/N:** hope you liked it... review please


	13. Just Afraid

**Chapter 13**

Troy woke up to the sound of his cell playing _Rockstar_ by Nickelback. He looked at the clock across the room on the dresser and saw it was about 10:30am, _who the hell calls at 10:30 in the morning_, he thought as he reached for his cell. When he saw who it was he thought about ignore it one because it was too early in the morning and two he knew that Chad would try to convince him to go see Gabriella.

He sighed, "I know I'm going to regret answering this," he said to himself then pressed talked, "hello?"

"Did I wake you up?" Chad asked.

"No, I'm just always awake with my eyes closed," he said sarcastically, "yeah, you woke me up. What the hell do you want?"

"Come see Gabriella."

Troy sighed, "Chad, we've been over this, I'm not going to come see her. What part of that do you not understand?"

"I understand the sentence. I just don't understand why you want come to see her."

He sighed again, "because if I do then you and the rest of them will stop me from going in the room or she might die as soon as I get there. And I'm not taking the risk of her dying and I'm certainly am not going to fight all of you just to get in the room."

"We won't stop you from going in the room and she's not going to die."

"Answer this for me has there been any change at all, good or bad, in her condition?"

"No, no change, good or bad," Chad said looking at the carpet in the hotel room.

"When there's a change then I will come," then he hung up.

* * *

Chad closed his phone as Taylor walked out of the bathroom, "no luck?" she asked sitting on his lap.

"No luck, but he asked if there had been any change in her condition though."

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth, then he said when there's change then he will come."

Taylor sighed, "well at least he said he'd come. Come on get ready it's our turn to sit with Gabi," she said getting up.

"I just don't understand why he won't come now," he said still sitting there.

"He's just afraid," Taylor said looking in the mirror as she fixed her hair, "If it was me in Gabi's position and you didn't show up then I'd understand why."

"No, if it was you then I would be there the moment you were brought in. Troy is just a damn coward that doesn't care about anyone anymore, except himself," he said getting up and going into the bathroom.

Taylor sighed as she put her hairbrush down, "he does care about Gabriella," she said sitting on the bed putting her shoes on as Chad came out of the bathroom.

"Well he has a funny way of showing it."

She got up and walked over to him, "he does care and you know it," then she kissed him, "now let's go before Sharpay calls."

* * *

Sharpay woke to someone shaking her. When she saw who it was she smiled tiredly, "come on babe, lets go to the hotel and you can go back to sleep," Zeke said.

"But Tay and Chad aren't here yet," she said then yawned.

"I just saw them down the hall when I was getting a soda," he said as the door opened.

Sharpay got up from the chair when she saw Taylor and Chad walk through the door. She put her arm through Zeke's and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thought you'd be up by now," Chad said looking at her.

"She slept in the chair so she didn't really sleep well," Zeke said seeing that Sharpay was some what asleep again.

"Well take her to the hotel, we've got everything under control here," Taylor said.

"See you two later," Zeke said, "Kelsi's staying tonight so she'll be here about 9pm," then him and Sharpay left.

* * *

Around 9pm Kelsi walked in, "I'm here to relieve you two from your duty," she said quietly to Taylor when she saw Chad sitting in the window sill asleep, "do you really think Troy will come if there's any change?" she asked sitting down on the end of the bed.

Taylor sighed looking at Gabriella, "honestly, Kels, I don't think he will," then she got up and walked over to Chad to wake him up, "Chad, wake up, Kelsi's here."

Chad woke up then looked at Kelsi, "hey."

"Hey," she said taking a seat in the chair, "sleep good?"

"Would've been better if I hadn't fallen asleep in the window sill," he said then yawned.

"Well I'm here, so you two can go get some sleep or whatever."

"I think we'll go grab a bite to eat," Taylor said, "want anything Kels?"

"No thanks."

"Okay, we'll see you later," then Taylor and Chad left.

* * *

Later that night Kelsi was sitting in the chair some what asleep when the door opened, "mind if I stay?" the person asked.

Kelsi sat up in the chair, "well, I don-" she started as she looked up to see who it was.

* * *

**A/N:** i know it's short, so sorry about that... anyway, who do you think walked in the room? alex or gabi's mom? or do you think it was troy? review and i'll tell you if your right or not


	14. Wasn't Your Fault

**Chapter 14**

Kelsi got up from the chair and approached the visitor, "what are you doing here?" she asked still finding it hard to believe that he was here.

He sighed, "I realized that I've been a complete ass about this whole thing," he fell silent for a moment then spoke up again, "and there was no need for it, so may I stay?"

"Your right you have been a complete ass," she said then sighed, "but you're an ass that's in love with her, so you can stay."

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'm going to go get a soda, want anything?"

"No thanks."

"Okay," then she left the room.

* * *

Chad and Taylor were watching a movie in their hotel room when Chad's cell started ringing. He turned down the volume on the tv and answered it as Taylor looked at him, "hello?"

"He's here," Kelsi said.

"Who's here?"

"Troy. Troy is here."

"Troy Bolton?"

"How many Troys do you know, Danforth?"

"What is he doing there?"

"I don't know, all he said was that he realized that he'd been a complete ass about this whole thing and there was no need for it and asked if he could stay."

"You didn't tell him he could, did you?" Chad asked.

* * *

Kelsi grabbed her soda out of the machine trying to think of an answer, "well…," she said trailing off.

"Kels, please, tell me you told him to come back tomorrow."

"Umm, I have to go I see Ryan down the hall," she lied then hung up. As she was walking back to the room she saw Troy coming down the hall, "where are you going?"

"I can't stay," he said.

"Why not?"

"I just can't stand to see her like that," he sat down in one of the chairs and put his face in his hands, "I just feel like I've could've stopped her from leaving. If I hadn't started that argument that night at Sharpay and Ryan's then maybe sh-"

"Troy, stop blaming yourself, it wasn't your fault," Kelsi said cutting him off, "you and her fight, that's what you two do then about a minute later you two are back to being lovey-dovey with each other. She's not afraid to hurt your feelings and you're not afraid to hurt hers."

He sighed, "I know, but I feel like this is all my fault. I mean I started that stupid argu-"

"Oh my god, will you shut up about that stupid argument. I get it you started, but what happened with Gabi wasn't your fault!" she said cutting him off again as Troy remembered parts of that night.

_Flashback_

_Troy and Ryan followed her into the room as Sharpay went over to the bathroom door, "Gabs?" she asked knocking on the door._

"_Go away!" Gabriella said._

"_Open the door Gabs," she said._

"_No, go away!"_

"_Gabs open the door, please?" Troy asked as Sharpay sighed._

"_No, go away!"_

_Troy sighed as he pulled Sharpay and Ryan over to the bed, "I can probably get her to come out, but I'll need you two to leave the room."_

"_Why?" Ryan asked._

"_I think she'll come out if it's just me in here."_

"_He's has a point Ry," Sharpay said._

"_Okay, we'll call Taylor, Chad, Jason, Kelsi, and Zeke," he said as he and Sharpay left the room._

_When Sharpay closed the door Troy went back over to the bathroom door, "Gabs come on out. It's just me in here now," he said trying again._

"_No, go away!"_

_Troy sat down leaning against the door, "I'm not going anywhere."_

_About ten minutes later Gabriella had managed to stop crying a little. She listen to see if Troy was still out there, but all she heard was silence so she spoke up, "Troy?" she asked quietly._

"_I'm still here," Troy said from the bed then he stared up at the ceiling, "I told you I'm not going anywhere," then he sat up as he heard the door unlock._

_Gabriella opened the door and looked at him as he got up. She ran over to him crying, "I want to go back with you," she said sobbing._

"_You can," he said softly wrapping his arms around her as he rubbed her back, "everything's going to be okay," then he pulled away and looked at her cheek where Alex slapped her, "you okay?"_

_She nodded, "I will be," she said as they sat on the bed._

_An hour later Troy walked in and saw Gabriella sitting on the couch, "sleep good?" he asked going over to the couch._

"_Troy, please tell me you didn't do what I think you did," she said looking at him._

"_You mean go kick his ass again? Yeah, I did."_

"_Troy! You can't do go kick someone's ass because of me!" she said getting up._

"_He deserved it!"_

_She sighed, "just because he deserved it doesn't mean you can just go beat the crap out of him," she said calmly._

"_Sorry I didn't get the memo that you liked being treated like crap and get the crap beat out of you!" then he got up and left slamming the door._

_End flashback_

He sighed staring at the floor, "he deserved it, right?"

"Who?" Kelsi asked sitting down next to him.

"Alex. He deserved it, right? I mean getting the crap beat out of him for beating the crap out of Brie."

"He deserved it Troy."

"Has he been here?"

"When she brought in he was here, but we haven't seen him in a month," she said unaware that Alex was stepping out of the elevator three corners away.

* * *

**A/N:** well i didn't make y'all wait long for this chapter... anyway review and like always feel free to leave a suggestion... oh and if you could come up with a better summary for this story then i would appreciate that alot, i suck at summaries, of course i think some of you kind of noticed


	15. Beyond Upset

**A/N:** at the end of the last chapter where kelsi said they hadn't seen alex in a month, well i just remembered that 3 months had gone by so she was suppose to say that they hadn't seen him in 2 months, instead of a month. sorry if i confused anyone, i'll try to do that again.... enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 15**

When Alex rounded the corner where Kelsi and Troy were talking he saw them and stopped in his tracks. He thought for a moment about coming some other day, but instead walked over to them, "what the hell are you doing here?" he asked referring to Troy.

Troy looked up at him then stood up, "Kelsi go back to the room," he said still looking at Alex.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked again as Kelsi got up and went back to the room.

"I could ask you the same question," Troy said in a low tone, trying to keep his anger under control.

"I'm here to see my wife, if that's any of your business."

"Gabriella is my business," he said still trying to keep his anger under control, "and I'm pretty sure you had something do with her ending up here to."

"Why would I put my wife in danger?"

"I don't know, I mean you seem to like beating the crap out of her if she doesn't do something to your liking."

"That doesn't mean I'd put her in a situation that could kill her," he said as Troy continued to refrain from beating him up, "but who knows, maybe that cheating bitch deserves to die."

Before Troy knew it he punched Alex in the face sending him to the floor then he knelt beside him, "don't you ever call her that or say that about her again," he said in a low stern voice then he stood up and went back to the room.

Alex got up as he wiped the blood off his lip then walked back to the elevator.

* * *

The next morning Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, Taylor, and Ryan walked in the room to see Troy staring out the window while Kelsi was still asleep in the chair. Troy walked over to them, "Chad want to talk you," he said quietly not wanting to wake Kelsi up.

Chad nodded and followed him out into the hall, "so what's this about?" he asked once they were in the hall.

"Alex came by last night," Troy said sitting down.

"What did he want?"

"He asked me what I was doing here and I told him I could ask him the same thing."

"What did he say?"

"He said he was here to see his wife."

"Well you know they are married."

"I know, don't remind me," he said looking at the floor, "so then I told him that I was pretty sure he had something to do with her ending up here."

"What did he say to that?" Chad asked sitting down next to his friend.

"He asked me why he would put her in danger like that and I told I didn't know, but he seemed to like beating the crap out of her if she didn't do something to his liking."

"This is true, then what?"

"Then he said that that didn't mean he'd put her in a situation that would kill her. And I kept my temper under control the whole time until his last comment."

"What did he say?"

"He said 'but who knows, maybe that cheating bitch deserves to die' and before I knew it I punched him sending to the floor then I told him not to call her that or say that about her again and walked away."

"Troy, you can't jus-"

"I know, I can't just beat the crap out someone for hurting Brie," he said cutting Chad off, "I know that. He's just lucky I just punched him one good time," then he sighed, "I wanted to kick the crap out of him until he wasn't breathing."

"I know man," Chad said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I know, but what made you not do that?"

Troy sat there silent for a moment then he spoke up, "honestly, I don't know. I guess Brie came to my mind and I knew she wouldn't want me to, so I just walked away."

"Well at least you walked away," Chad said as he saw the doctor come towards them, "guess we better go back in. I don't think this going to be good at all," then they went back into the room followed the doctor.

* * *

The doctor checked her then looked at her chart as the gang stood to the side waiting for him to say something. He put her chart back where it was and looked at him, "I really hate to do this, but there hasn't been any change in her condition, though she's probably getting worse rather than better, in the past months," he paused for a moment then spoke up again, "so we're going to take her off life sup-"

"No," Troy said stepping forward, "you're not taking her off life support."

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to. There hasn't been any change and she's prob-"

"I don't give a damn about there being any change or not! You take her off it and she'll probably die and I'm not going to lose her! Not this time!"

"Sir, I understand that you're ups-"

"No, I'm beyond upset. I don't want to hear that you're just doing your damn job," Troy said.

The doctor looked at him for a moment then looked at the rest of his friends then looked back at him, "I would like to discuss this matter with someone who will do what's best for Ms. Montez and with more common sense than you."

"Chad, get him out of here," Taylor said as Chad nodded.

"Come on Troy," he said trying to get him to leave the room.

"No," then he glared at the doctor, "I am doing what's best for Gabriella, I've known her for fifteen years and I'm not going to just stand here and let you pull the plug on her. If you want to do that then your going to have to get through me."

Chad sighed, "I really hate to do this to you man," he said then he…

* * *

**A/N:** wonder what chad did.... i know, but your just going to have to wait until the next chapater... review though and i might give you a little preview of the next chapter


	16. Didn't Think He Had a Right

**A/N:** i know it's short, but couldn't really get into this chapter so it might suck a little..... but on the bright side of things.....

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Everyone in the room, except for Gabriella, looked at Chad in shock after he knocked Troy to the floor unconscious. After a few moments Taylor spoke up, "I told you to get him out of here. As in out of the room, not knock him out."

Chad shrugged, "problem solved. Now he won't have a say in anything for a while."

Taylor sighed as Zeke and Ryan moved Troy's unconscious body out of the way so the doctor could get to the machine. As he was about to turn it off Sharpay spoke up, "wait, maybe we should talk this over for a bit."

The doctor looked at her, "is that what you want?"

"I don't know, but it seems that we should at least talk about it before we pull the plug on our friend here," she said as Taylor looked at her.

"Shar, there hasn't been any change. And you know it," Chad said.

"I know. I just think we should talk about it first before we kill her, Danforth."

The doctor sighed, "I'll leave you all for a few to discuss what you want to do," then he looked at Troy, "and I'll have a nurse bring a cot in here for your unconscious friend here," then he left the room.

"Do you really think we shouldn't?" Kelsi asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that if it was Shar then I would react like Troy did," Zeke said wrapping his arms around Sharpay's waist.

"What do you think Ry?" Sharpay asked.

Ryan sighed, "honestly, I think we should turn the machine off and let nature take it's course," he said as he got a look from his sister and Kelsi.

"I agree with Ryan," Taylor said then everyone looked at Chad, "what do you think?"

Chad thought about for a moment, "well, I think we should turn off the machine, but then again she's like my sister so I think we shouldn't turn it off."

"Chad, I know she's like your sister, but she is probably getting worse rather than better. And if that's the case then I would rather her be getting worse by letting nature take it's course rather than let the machine make her worse," Taylor said placing a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

He looked at Gabriella for a moment then at Taylor, "you're right, Tay. But I'm not going to stick around and watch," then he left.

"What do you think Zeke?" Ryan asked as the doctor came back in the room.

"Turn it off, but I'm not sticking around either," Zeke said then left with Sharpay and Kelsi following him.

"So what did you all decide?" the doctor asked.

"Turn it off," Ryan said as tears welled up in Taylor's eyes.

The doctor nodded and turned off the machine, "you made the right choice," he said then left as Taylor sat in the chair trying not to cry.

Ryan rubbed her back, "you know that we made the right choice," he said.

"She was my best friend though," Taylor said as she started to cry, "and I feel like I've made the wrong decision," then she laid her head on the edge of the bed and cried. A few seconds later she felt Gabriella's hand move as Ryan was about to leave the room, "Gabriella?" she asked causing him to turn around.

Ryan walked over to the bed as Gabriella open her eyes, "I'll go get the doctor," he said.

Gabriella looked around the room with her eyes as the doctor came in followed by the rest of her friends. As she looked among her friends tears welled up in her eyes when she didn't see Troy, when Taylor saw the look on her face she grabbed her friend's hand, "its okay, Gabs," she said then she glared at Chad.

After the doctor took the tube out of her mouth and checked to make sure everything was okay he left. As soon as he left Sharpay was going to go stand next to the bed, but before she could Gabriella got up, "I don't think you should be moving, Gabs," she said going to her friend's side along with Zeke.

"I don't care," Gabriella said quietly as she made her way over to Troy, "is he okay?" she asked kneeling beside the cot then she moved his hair out of his eyes.

"He will be," Taylor said.

"What happened?"

"Chad knocked him out," Kelsi said.

Gabriella looked at Chad as if asking 'why?' and he knew it, "because he didn't want to take you off life support," he said.

"I told him to get him out of here, not knock him out," Taylor said only causing Gabriella to look at her to continue, "this is the first time since you've been brought in that Troy has been here. We didn't think he had a right to make decisions about you since he wasn't here from the start," she said.

Gabriella placed a kiss on Troy's forehead then went back to her bed, "has Alex been here?" she asked quietly not really wanting to know.

"He was here when you were brought in," Ryan said, "but that was three months ago and have seen him since."

"He came by last night, but Troy told me to come in here," Kelsi said, "so I don't know what happened."

Later that night Gabriella was woken up by the sound of someone walking in, she couldn't make out who it was considering that she'd been asleep, but knew it was a male figure. When the person got closer to the bed she saw who it was.

* * *

**A/N:** yay! she woke up.... ok so anyway who do you think that was that walked in the room?


	17. Don't Baby Me

**Chapter 17**

Gabriella looked at the person in the darkness of the room, _if only I hadn't asked the nurse to turn the light off behind the bed then I would be able to see who it is_, she thought as she tried to remain calm.

The person bent down close to her ear, "hey Gabriella," he said softly.

She closed her eyes knowing that voice, "go away."

"Is that anything to say to your husband," Alex said sitting down on the bed.

"Go away."

"Oh come on, baby," he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't baby me. Don't act like you all of a sudden give a damn about me," she said pushing his hand away.

He sighed keeping his anger under control, "oh come on don't act this way."

"Why would I want to do anything to your liking anymore?" she asked her voice as cold as ice then she felt a sting on her cheek as the door opened. She knew who had just walked in so she got up and went over to him.

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella as she hugged him, "what's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"Alex," she whispered back.

Troy reached over to the light switch and turned the lights on. He looked over at Alex who was still sitting on the bed, "what are you doing here?" he asked with his arms still around Gabriella protectively.

"To see my wife," he said standing up.

"Get out," Troy said glaring at him.

"She's my wife. Not yours."

"I don't want to be your wife anymore," Gabriella said in a low voice causing to get a glare from Alex then he walked out.

Troy kissed the top of her head, "come on, back in bed," he said as she nodded.

When she got back in bed she scooted over as Troy was about to sit in the chair, "lay here by me," she said.

"No, I'll just sit here," he said as she gave him the puppy dog look, "that's not going to work this time, Brie," then he tried to avoid her eyes, but failed and sighed, "fine," he said getting up and laying next to her, "you know it's hard to say no to you."

She smiled, "I know," then she laid her head on his chest.

* * *

A couple hours later Troy looked at Gabriella and saw she was asleep. He moved slowly getting up trying not to wake her up as Chad and Taylor walked in then he kissed her forehead as she looked at him tiredly, "where are you going?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"Go back to sleep, I'll be back," Troy said then kissed her.

Chad looked at Taylor for a moment then followed Troy out of the room, "where are you going?" he asked hoping the answer wasn't what he thought it was.

"Chad, I think you know the answer to that question," Troy said pushing the down button for the elevator.

"You can't go beat the crap out of him, Troy."

"He deserves it."

"Just because he deserves it doesn't mean anything."

"It does when he hurts Gabriella," he said stepping in the elevator with Chad following him.

"And just where are you suppose to find him?" Chad asked.

"I don't know, but maybe Melissa knows where he is."

"Melissa? Who's that? And why would she know?"

"She's just someone I dated about two years after I moved to Colorado. We're not together anymore."

"Okay, why would she know where Alex is?"

"Because she showed up at my place several weeks ago and asked me if I was still in love with Gabi even though she's married to Alex."

"How did she know that?"

"I don't know, but it makes me wonder if she's related to Alex or something," he said stepping out of the elevator.

"You sure you didn't tell her?"

Troy turned around and looked at him, "why the hell would I do that?"

"I don't know, but she'd have to find out some how from someone."

"You think she was at the wedding?"

"I don't know. What does she look like?"

"She's about Gabby's height, short blonde hair, and blue eyes."

"Rose tattoo on the back of shoulder?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" he asked looking at him.

Chad pointed to a girl with short blonde hair talking to someone, "and she was at the wedding," he said as Troy looked at her, "so she must be related to Alex or something."

"Yeah, but how?" Troy asked as she spotted him.

"Hey Troy," Melissa greeted then looked at Chad, "hey Chad, how are you doing?"

"Melissa what are you doing here?"

She stood there looking at them unsure of what to say then she spoke up, "I'm here to see my grandmother."

"Your grandmother?" Chad asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, my grandmother. Is that a problem?"

Troy and Chad looked at each other for a moment then she walked passed them over to the elevator.

* * *

**A/N:** wonder what melissa is really doing there... or do you think she's really visiting her grandmother?


	18. Going to be Hell

**A/N:** i'm so so so so so sorry that i have updated in a while, but nevertheless here's chapter 18... enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 18**

A few weeks later Gabriella was being released from the hospital as she was signing a release form Sharpay and Taylor came in the room followed by Zeke and Chad who were carrying bags as Troy tried to hold in his laugh.

"It's not funny," Chad said glaring at him, "they dragged us to the mall."

"So why the sudden need of a new wardrobe, Sharpay?" Gabriella asked looking at all of the outfits.

"Not for me," Sharpay said, "for you."

"For me?"

"Yes, for you."

"Why? I only need something to wear out of here."

"I know, but you also need clothes in Colorado," Sharpay said as Alex walked in the room.

After Gabriella gave the nurse the form back she picked out an outfit then went into the bathroom to change. When she came out Alex looked her up and down, "I need to talk to Troy alone," she said ignoring him as she went over to the window.

Troy walked over to her as the gang left including Alex, "you okay?"

She nodded looking out the window, "yeah, I'm okay," then she sighed, "Troy, your probably going to hate me when I tell you this and I know your not going to like it."

"I could never hate you, Brie, so what is it?" he said, but she stood there silent for a moment thinking of how to say what she was going to tell him, "you're scaring me here, please tell me."

She closed her eyes to hold her tears back, "I'm going back with him," then she turned around as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What? You can't."

"I have to, Troy, he's my husband."

"A few weeks ago you said you didn't want to be his wife anymore!" he yelled.

"I know what I said Troy," she said in a calm voice that was almost a whisper.

Troy cupped her cheek with his right hand, "I love you, doesn't that matter to you enough to come with me?"

"It does matter, but I'm married."

He looked into her eyes for a moment then he let go of her and stared out the window, "I forgot you liked being treated like crap and getting the crap beat out of you," he said in a harsh tone.

Gabriella let her tears run down her cheeks, "I love you, Wildcat," she said almost in a whisper then she wiped her tears away as she opened the door. When she stepped out into the hall she looked at her friends then looked at Alex, "let's go," then they left towards the elevator.

Troy came out of the room as his friends looked at him, "what was that?" Sharpay asked.

"She's going with him."

"And you're just going to let her?" Ryan asked.

"I have no choice, she's married to him."

"But you know wha-"

"Yeah, I know what he could do to her, but there's nothing I can do about it," Troy said cutting Chad off.

* * *

When Gabriella and Alex got in the elevator he reached for her hand, but only to have her pull her hand away, "don't touch me," she said staring at the door. _Was I wrong to not go with Troy_, she thought as the door opened on the second floor.

When the door opened on the first floor they stepped out of the elevator and headed for the entrance in silence, with Alex looking at her occasionally. He put on his sunglasses as they walked out, "you look nice," he said trying to make small talk. Gabriella didn't respond she just looked at the pavement of the parking lot as they made their way to his car.

As she got in the car she realized that she didn't say good-bye to her friends, but then she thought that it didn't matter since they probably wouldn't say bye to her since she wasn't going with Troy.

The ride home was silent, though usually when they were going some where Gabriella would turn on the radio so it wouldn't be so quiet and she didn't have to think, but this time she wanted to think. She looked out the window know that Alex was glancing at her every now and then, and then he broke the silence, "so what's for dinner?" he asked.

She kept looking out the window then she realized that he was talking to her, "I just got out of the hospital and you expect me to cook?" she asked then she mentally slapped herself knowing that was a stupid thing to say when the right answer was, 'I don't know, what would you like?'

* * *

When Troy got to his truck he saw Melissa standing next to it looking at the ground, "what do you want?" he asked as he pulled his keys out of his pocket.

"You shouldn't have let her go with him," she said.

"I know, but why not? I mean she chose to go with him, remember they're married," he said in a low tone as he unlocked his truck.

"I know, but you don't know what he's capable of, Troy."

He looked at her, "what do you mean?"

"If she was thinking of leaving him and had her friend take her to the airport then it's all going to be hell for her from here on out."

"I still not understanding."

Melissa sighed, "I dated him once, several years ago. We had a big fight, so I was thinking one night while he was gone that I would just pack up and leave, so that's what I did. I left him a note saying I was leaving, and then had my friend take me to the airport."

"And then what?"

"On the way to the airport we had a wreck. I didn't end up in a coma like Gabriella did, but I had a few broken bones."

"What happen to your friend?"

"She died at the scene. Apparently she was drunk that night and I didn't know."

"Did you go back with him after you got out of the hospital?"

"No, I told him if he came near me again that I would kill him, then after that we just stayed kind of friends, but not real close friends."

"Seems like close friends to me, other wise you wouldn't have gone to the wedding."

"He just sent me the invite. At first I wasn't even going to go, but I decided to just to see if I still had feelings for him, gladly I didn't, but I feel sorry for your friend though."

"Do you think he'll hurt her?"

"Probably not right away," Melissa said, "considering that she just got out of the hospital."

"Oh well, best of luck to her," Troy said then got in his truck.

* * *

**A/N:** i know some of you are thinking how could troy be so heartless like that about gabi, but don't worry things will work out right in the end... he's just mad, so you can't really blame him for saying that... so there's probably 3 or 4 chapters left into the story, or should i just continue it until i get tired of it (or until y'all get tired of it)? y'all can vote about it on my profile.... anyway at least 4 reviews to get the next chapter....


	19. Someone Better than Him

**Chapter 19**

Melissa stood there staring at Troy in disbelief, "you're kidding, right?" she asked, "I mean you're just going to let her go with him?"

"She chose to go with him," Troy said, "if something happens, it happens, and if not then good."

"Wow, and here I thought you loved her. Your friends were right, you have changed," then she turned to walk away, "apparently you didn't love Gabriella to begin with," she said in a low quiet voice as she walked away, hoping he didn't hear the last part, but he did.

Troy sat there in his truck thinking, _did I really love Gabriella to begin with? Of course, I did_, he thought, _she means the world to me, but what if Melissa is right? What if I didn't really love her to begin with_, he continued to think until he was brought back to reality with his cell ringing. He reached into his pocket and answered it, "hello?"

"Hey, you going straight back to Colorado?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I just thought since the gang and I are sticking around here for another day that you'd want to too."

Troy sighed, "if it's okay with you, I rather not stick around here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you think I really loved Gabriella to begin with?"

"Of course you did. You loved her way before you knew her name," Chad said.

"I didn't love her before I knew her name," Troy lied.

"Yeah, you did. You didn't have to say it, I saw it in your eyes, I mean come on I didn't look at Taylor that way when she moved there in sixth grade."

"I don't mean I loved her before I knew her name."

"Yeah it does," Chad said as Troy thought back to that day.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella stood outside East High, of her sophomore year, staring at the school then she sighed, "well here goes nothing. Maybe I'll get lucky and not meet anybody, just in case I have to move again," she said to herself as she made her way inside. She looked around as she walked down the hall to her locker._

_Troy was standing at his locker with Chad, Zeke, and Jason when he saw her walking down the hall, "who's that?" he asked pointing to Gabriella._

_Chad, Zeke, and Jason looked at who he was pointing at, "I don't know," Chad said, "probably a new kid. She looks like a nerd."_

_Troy looked at his friend, "dude, that's not nice."_

"_Just telling the truth," he said as the bell rang._

"_It may be, but you don't know that," Troy said as they walked to their homeroom._

_Gabriella closed her locker after she got her books for history. As she looked at her schedule she started walking towards her homeroom when she bumped into Chad, "sorry," she said as she bent to pick up her books._

"_Watch where you're going next time," Chad said then walked away with Troy, Zeke, and Jason following._

_Troy looked back at her, but she was already gone. When they got to homeroom they took their normal seats in the back, "you didn't have to be so rude to her, Chad," he said sitting at his desk._

"_Be rude to who?" Taylor asked taking her seat in front of Chad._

"_New kid, she looks like a nerd," Chad said to his girlfriend then he looked at his friend, "and why do you care about the new kid?"_

"_I don't, it's just that she's new and I don't think you have to be rude to her," he said then he looked at Gabriella as she walked in._

"_He was rude to me when I moved here in sixth grade, remember?" Taylor said then she looked at who Troy was staring at, "is that her?"_

"_Yeah, that's the nerd," Chad said getting a slap on the side of the head, "ow!"_

"_Be nice," Taylor said._

_Gabriella handed Ms. Darbus a piece of a paper, "Class we have a new student, Gabriella Montez," Ms. Darbus said, "Take a seat behind Ryan Evans."_

_Gabriella nodded and took a seat behind Ryan, who was sitting next to someone all dressed in pink. As she sat down at her desk she felt her cell vibrate in her coat pocket, so she took it out and saw she had a text from her mom and pressed read._

_From: Mom_

_Have to work late tonight, so order pizza and I'll see you at 10, love you._

_She sighed as she closed her phone and looked up to see Ms. Darbus standing next to her desk with a bucket, "I have a no cell phone policy in this classroom, Ms. Montez," Ms. Darbus said, "so hand it over and I'll see you in detention during free period."_

_Gabriella put her cell in the bucket she was holding as the bell rang then gathered her things and headed for her history class._

_End Flashback_

"You know you could've been nicer to her that day," Troy said.

"Yeah, I know, but she was new and you know how I didn't like new kids," Chad said.

"I know I just hope when you have kids that they'll like new kids better than you did."

"You're not funny, you know that. Anyway, are you sure you don't want to stick around for another day?"

"I'm sure, besides I have work, so I'll talk to you sometime next week."

"Okay," then he hung up.

* * *

Taylor and the rest of the gang looked at Chad as he closed his cell, "what?" he asked.

"What did he say?" Taylor asked.

"He said that he didn't want to stick around for another."

"Is he sure?" Kelsi asked.

"He said he was plus he had work."

"Did he say anything else?" Sharpay asked.

"What is this? Twenty questions?"

"Just answer the question."

"Fine, he said he'll call sometime next week."

"Yeah right," Zeke said getting glares from the girls.

"What you mean, 'yeah right'?" Sharpay asked getting up from her boyfriend's lap then looked at him.

"He isn't going to call next week," he said.

"How do you know?" Taylor asked.

"I just do," then Zeke looked at Chad for some help.

"Zeke's right," Chad said thinking of a time where Troy would say something, but doesn't do it then he remembered the summer where he and Gabi broke up for a week, "remember that summer where he and Gabi broke up for like a week and you invited him to a party you and Ryan were having in an attempt to get them back together, and he said that he would be there, but he didn't show up?"

_Flashback_

"_Hey Troy, Ryan and I are having a party Friday night, you going to come?" Sharpay asked into the phone as Gabriella and Taylor looked at her._

"_I don't know Shar," Troy said on the other end as he sighed, "is she going to be there?" he asked hoping Gabriella was going to be there, but at the same time hoping she wasn't._

"_She said that she'd come if she didn't have any plans, so I'm not sure if she's going to be there or not."_

"_I don't kn-"_

"_Oh, come on, Troy, you can bring someone if you want," Sharpay said as Gabriella glared at her, "and you know that there will be several other single girls there, if you don't bring someone," then Gabriella threw a pillow at her causing her to fall off the bed._

_Troy heard a thud on the other in of the phone, "you okay?" he asked._

_Sharpay got up, "yeah, I'm okay. Ryan just came in and threw one of my pillows at me," she said glaring at Gabriella, "so you going to come to the party or not?"_

"_Do I have a choice?"_

"_No not really."_

"_Fine, I'll come to the party."_

"_Good, it starts at seven," then she hung up, "was that necessary to throw a pillow at me?" she asked looking at Gabriella._

_**Friday the night of the party**_

_After Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, and Taylor got done searching the party for Troy they went back upstairs to Sharpay's room where Gabriella was getting ready in the outfit that Sharpay made her get at the mall the other day._

_Gabriella was in front of Sharpay's floor mirror looking at her outfit then she put her earring on as her friends came through the door. She turned around and looked at her friends, "is he here?"_

_Ryan and Chad ignored her question, "wow, Gabs, you look hot," Ryan said as she blushed._

"_I second that," Chad said causing his girlfriend to hit him on the back of the head, "ow!"_

"_You two out," Sharpay ordered to her brother and Chad._

_Taylor walked over to Gabriella who was sitting on the bed putting her shoes on, "sorry Gabs, he's not here," she said._

"_Oh," she said as she put her bangles on then her necklace, "if it's okay with y'all, I'd like to stay up here."_

"_No, it's not okay," Sharpay said then she sat down on the other side of Gabriella, "you're coming down to that party. So what if Troy's not here? I mean it's his loss that he broke up with you, so come down and have fun."_

"_She's right Gabs," Taylor said, "who knows maybe you'll meet someone better than him."_

"_I don't want to meet someone better than him," Gabriella said standing up._

"_You don't have to. Just come have fun," Sharpay said, "and forget about him for just one night."_

_End flashback_

"I still can't believe he didn't show," Sharpay said, "what excuse did he give you Chad?"

"He just said that he forgot about it and went to the movies with some girl," Chad said.

"Did you believe him?"

"No, because I heard Coach say in the background that that was a good game them two had."

* * *

Gabriella went to the fridge and got a beer out then went to the deck out back and sat down in one of the chairs as she opened the bottle. She sighed then took a sip of her beer, _maybe I should call him_, she thought then shook her head at the idea as she heard the front door close.

"Hey baby," he said walking out on the deck and sitting next to her.

She looked at him and gave him a small smile, "hey, how was work?" she asked taking a drinking of her beer.

"It was alright," then he looked at her, "thought you didn't drink."

"So now I need you permission to drink?" she said not really asking then she got up and walked over to the rail.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing," then she took another drink of her beer.

* * *

**A/N:** pics of gabi's shirt, pants, etc. on my profile.... just in case some of y'all are wondering about her hair, she left it down with some curls.... anyway, review


	20. Try Me

**A/N:** just thought i'd point out there really was no reason for 2 flashbacks in the last chapter, other than i felt like i haven't gave y'all a flashback recently, so you could say that i was just making up for it or something... anyway, here's chapter 20, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Alex looked at her, "nothing? It seems like something is bothering you."

Gabriella sat her beer on the rail and turned around looking at him for a moment then turned back around, "tell me something. How long have you been talking to your ex-girlfriend?" she asked then swallowed the last of her beer.

"Are you talking about Melissa?"

"No, the man on the moon," she said sarcastically, "yeah, I'm talking about Melissa. She called about two hours ago."

"What did she want?"

"She asked if you were here."

"What did you tell her?"

"Told her that you were at work then she said 'good because she wanted to talk to me'."

"Why?"

"That night that I decided to leave did you have drinks with Sarah before then?"

"What does that have to do with Melissa wanting to talk to you?"

"What does that have to do with Melissa wanting to talk to me?!" she yelled, "because it has every fucking thing to do with everything!" she sighed, "she told me that she dated you several years go and when she tried to leave one night she and her friend had a wreck, her friend that was driving died at the scene, she said that her friend was drunk which is what caused the wreck," she went silent for a moment then she spoke up, "so did you have drinks with Sarah that night before I left?"

"What difference does that make?"

"It makes every bit of a difference. Now answer my question, did you have drinks with Sarah that night before I left?!"

"You want the God honest truth?"

"That would be wise."

"Then yes I did, but I didn't know you would be leaving and I didn't know you'd ask her to drive."

"So you're saying that it was an innocent drink?"

"That's all it was."

"Bull crap!" then she went inside to the bedroom slamming the door.

When Alex walked inside he looked at her as she carried her suitcase, "where are you going?"

"I'm leaving," she said, "and if you try to stop me or come near me again I won't make my friends stop Troy from beating the crap out of you, in fact I'll have them help him," then she pulled out some papers, "here sign these papers."

"For what?" he asked looking at the papers

"For a divorce you idiot!" then she handed him a pen.

"Do I have a choice? And where did you get the lawyer?"

"No, you don't have a choice and Sharpay recommended her."

"What if I don't want to sign the papers?" he asked throwing the papers on the coffee table.

"Ever heard of divorce court?"

"You wouldn't take me there."

"Try me. We can do this the easy way, which would be you signing the papers, or we can do this the hard way, which is me taking your ass to court. Now which is it going to be?"

Alex stared at her for a moment then picked up the pen and signed the papers. After he got done signing he handed the papers to her, "happy? Now get the fuck out."

"Gladly," she said putting the papers in her purse then grabbed her keys and walked out slamming the door.

* * *

Around eleven that night Sharpay woke up to the phone ringing next to the bed, "let the answering machine get it," Zeke said as she tried to free herself from his hold to turn on the light. When she finally freed herself from his hold the answering machine kicked on.

"Hey, sorry we missed your call if you leave your name and number, and a message if you like, we'll get back you" then the answer machine beeped, "hey Shar, your probably sleeping so just forget it and I'll see you later, I'll be staying at Holiday Inn there in town when I get there, and I'm staying permanently. I'll explain everything when I see you and the gang, bye. Oh and Zeke next time the phone rings in the middle of the night and you say 'let the answering machine get it' just remember it could be very important, like your mother calling or something, love you guys," Gabriella said then hung up.

Sharpay stared at Zeke, "yeah, remember that it could a very important call," she said then she reached for the phone.

"What are you doing?" Zeke asked.

"Calling her back."

"Why?"

"To tell her that she can stay here, it's a big house so we have the room. And plus she's our friend, we can't just let her stay in a hotel until she finds a place."

"True and it's a house we share with your brother."

"That's because mom and dad gave us the house when they moved," she said as the phone rang on the other end.

After about five rings Gabriella finally answered, "hello?"

"About time you answered your cell," Sharpay said.

"I thought you were in bed asleep."

"I was about to answer the phone, but by the time I finally got free from Zeke's hold then answering machine picked up, so we listened to your message."

"Oh, so you just called me back to tell me that you two listened to my message?" Gabriella asked.

"No, I'm calling to tell you that when you get into town, come by here."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to be staying here, not in some hotel."

"Shar, I don't mind staying in a hotel."

"Gabs, we're friends, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then you're staying here."

"Bu-"

"No buts," Sharpay said cutting her off, "if it was me coming back then you would be telling me I was staying with you."

"Fine, I'll come there when I get into town."

"Good, I'll have a room ready for you," then she hung up.

* * *

About five hours later Gabriella saw the sign that read 'Welcome to Albuquerque', _glad to be back here_, she thought as she stopped at a red light. She looked at the clock on the radio and saw that it was about 4:30 in the morning then she yawned as the light turned green.

After driving around for a while she pulled into the Evans' driveway. She got out of her car and stared at the mansion for a moment then went to the front door and rung the doorbell. A few minutes later Ryan opened the door, "hey Gabs, what are you doing here at six in the morning?" Ryan asked.

"Morning to you too, Ry," Gabriella said, "and I'm here permanently."

Ryan stood aside to let her in, "Shar! Gabriella is here!" he yelled as Gabriella looked at him, "what?"

"Was it necessary to yell?"

"No not really," he said as Zeke came out of the kitchen.

"Hey Gabs," Zeke said as he hugged her, "you hungry?"

"Act-"

"Of course you are, breakfast is ready," then he went back into the kitchen as Sharpay came down the stairs.

"Hey Gabs," she said hugging her then she looked at her brother, "was it necessary to yell?"

"No not really," he said shrugging then he went into the kitchen for breakfast.

"So why are you back?" Sharpay asked.

"I'll explain later," Gabriella said then made her way upstairs.

"Where are you going? Breakfast is ready."

"If you don't mind Shar, I would like to skip breakfast and get some sleep since I was driving mostly all night."

Sharpay nodded, "okay," then she went into the kitchen as Gabriella went upstairs to the room Sharpay had ready for her.

"Where's Gabs?" Zeke asked setting a plate in front of Sharpay.

"To get some sleep, she was driving mostly all night," she said taking a bite of her eggs.

* * *

Gabriella closed the door to her room and set her suitcase in the chair then pulled her cell out as she lay down on the bed.

* * *

**A/N:** hope you liked it... review please and poll is still opened, but will be closed after next chapter and then y'all will know what i'm going to do


	21. I Can't Unlove You

**Chapter 21**

Gabriella lay there in bed staring at the wall as she sighed, she wasn't tired, even though she told Sharpay she was. She got up and went over to her stuff and pulled her cell out to text Troy. As she lay back in bed she felt her cell vibrate then she looked to see if it was Troy and pressed read.

_From: Troy_

_You can say sorry as many times as you want, Gabriella, but that's not going to change anything. And I don't care if your back home and I don't want to know why either._

She held her tears back as she text him back.

* * *

Troy sighed as the ring tone for Gabriella went off. He looked at his phone and saw it was a text and decided to ignore it, but pressed read anyway.

_From: Brie_

_I know you're mad at me and I don't blame you, but I am sorry. Troy, I don't know what else I can say, other than sorry and I know that doesn't fix anything. Anyway, I'll just leave you alone from now on, but I hope one day you find it in your heart to forgive me, good-bye Wildcat and remember I'll always love you._

He stared at his phone unsure of what to do then he got up from the couch and went to his room leaving his phone on the couch. He lay on the bed staring at the ceiling, _maybe someday I could forgive her_, he thought, _but not right now, at least not yet_.

* * *

Gabriella woke up to two people sitting down on the bed as she wondered when she fell asleep. She sat up as she opened her eyed looking at Sharpay and Taylor, "morning sleepy head," Sharpay said.

She looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw it was about ten o'clock in the morning, "you let me sleep all day yesterday?!"

"You were tired, didn't think you wanted to be woken up."

"Oh," she said looking at the flower quilt.

"So, why are you here?" Taylor said.

Gabriella got up and went over to her purse. She pulled out the divorce papers and tossed them on the bed then went into the conjoined bathroom as Sharpay and Taylor looked at them.

"He actually signed?" Sharpay asked shocked at seeing Alex's signature.

"Yep," she said from the bathroom, "told him I was leaving and if he tried to stop me or came near me again that I wouldn't have the guys stop Troy from beating the crap out of him, in fact I'd have them help him. Then I handed him the papers" then she came out and sat down on the bed.

"What did he say about that?" Taylor asked.

"He looked at the papers and asked if he had a choice in signing them."

"What did you say?"

"I told him he didn't have choice. Then I asked him if he ever heard of divorce court after he asked what if he didn't want to sign," Gabriella said as she flipped through a magazine, "he told me I wouldn't take him there, I just told him to try me. Then I told him we could do it the easy way, which would be him signing the papers, or we could do it the hard way, which would me be taking his ass to court."

"Wow, didn't think you had it in you to stand up to him," Sharpay said.

"Yeah, well, after sitting outside drinking a couple beers you'll be amazed at what I can do."

"So, you going to call Troy and tell him?" Sharpay asked putting the papers back in Gabriella's purse.

"Nope," she said closing the magazine then went to her suitcase to pick out an outfit.

"Why?"

Gabriella opened her cell and went to messages and found the text from Troy then tossed her phone on the bed, "read that," then she went into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Oh my god, are you kidding me?" Sharpay said as she walked over to the bathroom door.

"Nope."

"What did you say to that?"

"To sum it up, I told him I didn't blame him for being mad at me and that I know sorry doesn't fix anything and that I would leave him alone from now on," she said as she turned the water off.

"So you're never going to talk to him again?" Taylor asked.

"Nope, but I mean if I see him out in public and he says hi to me or something then I'll say hi back and continue walking," she said putting light make up on.

"This fight you two have going on isn't going to last forever," Sharpay said.

"How do you know?"

"Because fighting is what you two do. You two aren't afraid to hurt each others feelings."

"So? Just because we aren't afraid to hurt each others feelings doesn't mean a damn thing, Sharpay," she said coming out of the bathroom then she put her shoes on.

"Where are you going?" Taylor asked as she grabbed her phone.

"With any luck to go talk to my mom," Gabriella said as she sighed.

* * *

"What do you mean a divorce?!" Maria, her mom, asked as she raised her voice.

Gabriella ran a hand through her hair, _this isn't going as good as I thought it would_, she thought, "you know a divorce, where two people sign papers because they don't want to be married to each other anymore," she said.

"I know what a divorce is. I meant what the hell did you do for him not to want to be married to you anymore?"

"What did I do?! I didn't do anything!" Gabriella yelled.

Maria slapped her hard across the face, "don't you ever raise your voice to me again, I raised you better than that. And it's no wonder he didn't want to be married to you anymore because you didn't do shit."

Gabriella stared at her mother. She couldn't believe her own mother was blaming her for the divorce. She sighed, she knew there was no point in trying to tell her that it was she who filed, not Alex. She stood up and looked at her mom with tears in her eyes, "I'm not going to waste my breath to tell you it was me who filed for divorce, not Alex because you won't listen and you'll just tell me that that was not how you raised me. But I will tell you this mom, I did try and I got tired of trying," she said, "I got tired of trying to make the marriage work with him and now I'm tired of trying to make you listen to me, so whatever you have to say to me then just forget it and save your breath because I don't want to hear it," then she left slamming the front door.

* * *

Gabriella walked around Albuquerque for a while she didn't want to go back to Sharpay's, at least not yet. When she came to the park she walked over to the swings and sat down in one as she stared at the ground and started to cry. After a few minutes of crying, though it seemed like hours to her, her crying calmed down and she noticed that it was getting dark so she got up and headed back to Sharpay's.

When she walked in the front door she saw Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor sitting on the stairs waiting on her, "what are y'all doing sitting there?" she asked unsure if she wanted to know.

"We were waiting on you," Kelsi said.

"Why?"

"Because we are going out," Taylor said as they got up.

"Why?"

"Because you need a girls night out," Sharpay said.

"Okay, then lets go."

"Not so fast," Kelsi said.

"What now? I thought we were going out."

"We are," Sharpay said, "but you aren't going out dress like that."

"What's wrong with my outfit?"

"How are you suppose to meet someone in that outfit?" Taylor said.

"You mean someone better than Troy?"

"Yep, now go upstairs and change into the outfit we got you today at the mall while you were at your mom's," Sharpay said dragging her towards the stairs.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, now go."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she went to her room, "fine," she mumbled.

Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror, _there is no way I'm going out looking like this_, she thought as she went to her suitcase to find a sweater or something. She pulled out a denim jacket and put it on then looked at herself again then she picked up the earrings and put them on. She put her necklace on as she looked at herself again in the mirror then she sat down on the bed and put her shoes on.

After a few minutes she made her way downstairs as she put her bangles on as Sharpay looked at her, "I didn't lay that jacket out," Sharpay said.

"I know, I just thought it'd look cute with the outfit," Gabriella said some what telling the truth.

"It does, now come on," she said pulling her towards the door.

They got in Sharpay's pink convertible, "so exactly where are we going for this "girls night out"?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay put the top up.

"A new bar that just opened up, they're having karaoke night tonight," she said backing out of the drive way.

"Karaoke! You didn't sign me up to sing did you?"

"Relax, I didn't sign anyone up."

* * *

They walked into the bar as 'I Can't Unlove You' by Kenny Rogers started playing. Gabriella looked around then saw Troy standing on the stage looking at her. She started to turn around to leave, but Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi stopped her and lead her to a table in the center of the room where the guys were.

Troy smiled at her, though she didn't smile back, then he started to sing.

_Postcards and letters  
Pictures made to last forever  
To Be boxed up  
And tossed away  
Nick-Nacs and Souvenirs  
In an afternoon  
They're out of here  
They'll disappear without a trace  
What they mean to me can never be replaced  
_

He looked at the screen occasionally, even though he knew the song by memory, but mostly kept his eyes on Gabriella.

I can't unthink about you  
I can't unfeel your touch  
I can't unhear all the words  
Unsay all the things that used to mean so much  
I wish I could unremember  
Everything my hearts been through  
I'm finding out it's impossible to do  
Oh, it's no use  
I can't unlove you

_Interstates and old songs  
Like time they go on and on  
I guess I could learn to do the same  
I could wake up without you  
These two arms not around you  
Tell myself it's meant to be this way  
No matter how I try  
Some things I can't change.  
_

He took the microphone off the stand and started to walk to the left side of the stage where the steps were making his way to the table where she was sitting at.

I can't unthink about you  
I can't unfeel your touch  
I can't unhear all the words  
Unsay all the things that used to mean so much  
I wish I could unremember  
Everything my hearts been through  
I'm finding out it's impossible to do  
Oh, it's no use  
I can't unlove you

_I wish I could unremember  
Everything my hearts been through  
I'm finding out it's impossible to do  
Its no use_

Now he stood in front her as he sung the last of the song.

_  
I can't unlove you_

"I can't," he said standing there staring at her.

Gabriella stared back as she stood up then she kissed him softly, "I can't unlove you either," she said after breaking then kiss smiling.

* * *

**A/N:** well there you have it folks, the last chapter... i know most of you wanted me to continue this, but as sad as it is some good things must come to an end eventually.... but not to worry there will be a sequel soon, i promise, so if you haven't put me in your author alert then you might want to so that way you will know when i put the sequel up, until then take care and thanks for reading.... oh and the outfit gabi wore is in my profile and if you never heard 'i can't unlove you' by kenny rogers then go to my profile on myspace (you can find the link to that at the top of my profile where it says homepage) and it's # 101 on my playlist... oh and the poll on my profile is closed, it was a tie so i had to choose, because the choice 'don't continue' was ahead to start with, is why i chose this to be the last chapter


End file.
